Targeted (Warning Multiple Types Of Shipping)
by Rasenramen
Summary: Yuya has learned of an inter dimensional war and chooses to help the people in the war. His family and friends get sucked into a portal and Yuya chases them. During this time Yuya discovers he was once an evil being in the past. The news shocks him, and what shocks him more is that his family is a part of it. Yuya tries to ignore the calls of darkness as he searches for his family
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V CHAPTER ONE: THE NORMAL EVERYDAY LIFE  
(I will be describing each character in detail. Hurrah. This story my friends, will be a long one. Yes. I have finally decided to write something that's more than three chapters and is described in detail. By the way, there is the four dimensions in here but no one knows about it yet. Everyone in the Standard Dimension I mean. This first and probably a few more chapters will be in the Standard Dimension. Then I'll start branching out. Dueling will be different. There's no strategy and the monsters will simply clash with each other. Because I suck at describing duels so deal with it.? Real damage will be dealt in the XYZ Dimension the Synchro Dimension and the Fusion Dimension. But not the Standard Dimension.)

Sun shone through the curtains, brightening the room. A teen layed splayed on his bed, mouth open and snoring. Sunlight shone in his face, causing him to roll over, rubbing his eyes as his legs hung off the bed. The teenager's name was Yuya. He had green shaggy hair, with a red layer underneath. Stretching in the bed, he yawned as he opened his startling red eyes, wincing as he got blinded by the sun. He closed his eyes as he sat upright on his bed, slumping from tiredness. Loud banging sounded downstairs, and a voice shouted. "YOKO! YURI BROKE SOMETHING AGAIN!" Another voice shouted. "NO I DIDN'T! FUSION-KUN TRIPPED ME AND IT BROKE!" The first voice retorted angrily. "MY NAME ISIN'T YUGO! IT'S YUGO!" (Yugo is also Fusion in Japanese. So the guy named Yugo often gets picked on. Poor guy.) Then a stern voice spoke. "Guys stop yelling at each other. May I remind you that Yuya is still sleeping?" Silence. Then,"Sorry Yuto. We'll clean up. And Yuri will most definitely help us right?" There was a sigh, then,"Yeah yeah. I am. Geez." Yuya smiled to himself. "Yuto. Always the calm one. I'm sure mom loves having him around, he can silence Yugo and Yuri pretty well."(I'm sure everyone knows this by now but, Yuya,Yuto,Yugo and Yuri are counterparts. If you don't know what counterparts are well, they're kind of connected to each other in some way. Like related to each other, but not by blood. I can't give you a good explanation. Ask someone else instead.)

Yuya stood up, raising his arms over his head as he yawned again. "Well. I should get dressed." He walked over to his window, pulling the curtains open. The sun rose in the sky, throwing beams of light to the world below. He turned around as he saw a head poke through a hole in the floor. (Yuya's room is accessed by a pole from downstairs. Pretty cool huh? Makes you wonder how Core and En get upstairs. Core is a cat and En is a dog. They're both pretty adorable.) Yuya waved as the teen pulled himself up into Yuya's room. "Hey Yuto! I'm already awake." Yuto had stern gray eyes, and black spiky hair. Five or six purple bangs were spiked upwards through the sides of his black hair. He was wearing his usual Saturday clothes, a gray tank top with a black choker, and dark brown pants with holes in the knees. A chain hung from one pant pocket, and a red bandanna was tied around his left arm. He waved back. "Did Yugo and Yuri wake you up?" Yuya shook his head, putting one hand on his hip. "Nah. I woke up just in time to hear them bickering with each other." Yuto gave a small smile, looking at his bandana and tightening it around his arm. "I swear, one of these days if I happen to be away, they'll strangle each other." Yuya laughed. "Yeah that would probably happen. And if it does happen, I'll kidnap Rin. That will make Yugo shut up."

(Yuzu, Serena, Rin and Ruri are counterparts as well. Yuya with Yuzu. Yuri with Serena, Yugo with Rin and Yuto with Ruri.) Yuto's eyes twinkled with humor. "Yugo will chase you down to the end of Earth if you do that." Yuya held his sides, laughing. "Yeah. And Yuri will probably help with the kidnapping. He loves pestering Yugo." Yuto put a hand to his face, grinning. He had a great smile, but for some reason he didn't like laughing out loud. Then Yuto looked up and down at Yuya. "Well, you should probably get dressed and eat breakfast before Yugo scarfs down all the food." Yuya scratched the back of his head. "Heh. I will. Hey Yuto?" The gray eyed teen blinked at him. "Yes?" Yuya opened his mouth to say something, but then he closed it, rubbing his arm. "Nothing. Save some food for me." Yuto nodded and slid down the pole, joining everyone downstairs. Scuffling was heard, and then Yugo and Yuri started bickering again. "FUSION-KUN! STOP HOGGING ALL THE PANCAKES!" Someone chocked, and then a strangled reply sounded. "CAN YOU STOP SHAKING ME? IM CHOCKING ON MY FOOD!" Some more scuffling sounded. Yuya facepamed himself.

"They'll never learn."He walked over to his dresser, opening the drawers and staring down at the array of clothes. He picked through the clothes, twitching his mouth in concentration. 'Hmmm. This black shirt would look good with my red sweatpants, but I always seem to choose that. Or maybe, this dark blue shirt with long gray sleeves and the violet pants...hmmm, no not that one." In the end, Yuya chose a red t-shirt with black swirls and had one long black and gray striped sleeve on the left side. Then, he chose dark purple jeans with the word peace written in white on both pant legs. (I'm not good at fashion and choosing colors. I'm open to clothing ideas that you guys have because I don't really care about fashion in real life. So I don't know too much about it.) Yuya looked at himself. "Yeah. This is pretty good." Before leaving his room, Yuya picked up a pendulum styled necklace on his desk. A crystal blue pendulum hung from the metal string, and two wings wrapped around the pendulum. Yuya put it around his neck, and slid down the pole to the lower floor.

Yoko,(Yuya's mom.) was bustling around in the kitchen, while Yugo wolfed down his food, not even finishing before demanding more. Yuto was sitting at the table, a slightly grossed out look on his face from the food flying from Yugo. Yuri just looked amused, eating his food in silence. Yugo had a large appetite, which always confused Yoko about how such a small boy could eat so much. Yugo had then complained that he was a growing boy. Yugo had bright blue eyes that always seemed to sparkle with enthusiasm. He had smooth blue hair that pointed near the end, and numerous yellow bangs curving upwards near his forehead. Today he was wearing a white tank top with a banana on it.(No humor intended there. Yugo's hair definitely does not look like a banana. ?) His pants were light green with two zippers where the pockets should be. Yuri had mischievous purple eyes, that twinkled when he was planning something bad. His hair was purple with pink streaks underneath. Two hairs stuck out at the top. His shirt was designed with the intention of looking like a galaxy. Then he wore jeans that were black and had white cuffs at the end. Two strings that were purple hung from the top of the pants. He also had two leather strings tied around his ankles. He was wearing an unzipped white and purple thin sweater.

Yuya glanced around, seeing shards of glass that were littered on the floor. He walked over to it, squatting down and started picking up pieces, trying not to cut his hands. This caught the attention of the boys sitting at the table. Yugo looked at him, wanting to say something but he was too busy eating. Yuto and Yuri walked over. Yuya waved at them, trying to pick up glass. Yuri squatted beside him. "Hey. Let me help you. It was partially my fault this glass is everywhere." Yuto stood beside them, frowning. "You'll cut yourselves doing that. I'll grab some gloves." He walked over to the sink, opening a cabinet and taking a box of random assorted gloves out. Bringing them to Yuya, he took two gloves out, handing them to Yuya. The red eyed teen accepted them, slipping them over his small hands. Yuya picked up some glass, holding it in one hand while he used the other to gather more. Yuri looked up at Yuto, his purple eyes full of mock hurt. "What about me? Where are my gloves?" Yuto smirked at him and tossed the box to him, causing Yuri to yelp and leap for the box. Yuya smiled, his face full of amusement. He picked up the last piece, managing to stand up, his arms full of glass. Tossing them in the garbage, he removed his gloves and sat down at the table.

Yugo had finished eating and was staring at Yuri, grinning. Yoko came over and set some more pancakes down, kissing Yuya on the forehead. "Morning." Yuya ducked, blushing. "Stoppit." Yoko smiled and walked to the sink, clinking dishes as she started to wash them. Yuya snatched the plate of pancakes before Yugo could. "You've had enough. My turn." He then ate his food, blinking as Yugo stared at him. "Just one bite?" Yuri bopped him on the back of his head. "No. You'll get fat if you eat too much. And then Rin will never love you." Yugo punched upwards, trying to hit Yuri but he leaned back. "Don't talk about Rin. She loves me." Yuto came to sit beside Yuya, crossing his arms. "So what shall we do today? It's pretty sunny outside." The blue eyed teen jumped up. "Oh! Oh! We could go racing on my d-wheel!(D-wheels are sometimes fancy motorcycles except with the design to allow you to duel on them.) Yuri rubbed his chin. "Not a bad idea. We could see who rides the fastest." Yuya nodded. "Sounds fun! There's a big open field near the school, we could race there." Everyone glanced at Yuto, whose eyes were closed in thought. "I guess. Sounds dangerous though." Yuya put an arm around him, causing Yuto to stiffen. He wasn't really one for close contact. "Lighten up Yuto. We'll be careful!" The black and purple spiky haired teen gently removed Yuya's arm from around him, looking exasperated. "Fine Fine. But I'm not going to race. This whole idea reeks of trouble." Yuri put his hands on the table. "Whatever grouchy. Whose with me for this idea?" Yuya and Yugo raised their hands, as well as Yoko. Yuto blinked at her in surprise. (By the way, Yoko had a yellow shirt and white pants on. Her hair is blonde and tied into a ponytail. Her eyes are slightly yellow.) Yoko smirked. "Don't forget about me. I never told anyone but Yuya this but, I used to be a gang leader just for girls. I swore a lot and dissed anyone who would try to insult my girls. I rode a motorcycle too. So get ready Yugo! I'm challenging you first!" Yugo leaped up, a huge smile on his face. " Bring it!"

END OF CHAPTER ONE


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V CHAPTER TWO: THE RACETRACK OF DOOM

Yugo ran out of the house, shouting excitedly as he ran towards the garage. Stopping, he put his fingers under the garage door, tensing his arms and pulling upwards. With a screech, the door slid upwards and Yugo stared in interest. Next to his somewhat bee shaped motorcycle, was another one. It was a bit rusty and peeling flames were painted on the sides. Yugo rushed over to it. "Wow! This thing is awesome! Just needs a paint job and it'll be good as new." He jumped as a voice spoke. "That won't be necessary." The blue eyed teen turned around. Yoko was standing at the entrance, smiling. "I'm surprised you like it." She walked in as Yugo scratched his head. "Ahahaha. Really? I guess d-wheels nowadays are more flashy." He turned to look at his own d-wheel, walking over to it and running a hand over the smooth metal. Yoko blew dust off the batterd piece of metal. "It's still called a motorcycle for me. You people and your slang words these days." Yugo pouted. "It's not that bad. D-Wheels are named that because you duel on wheels. D-Wheels." Yoko put her hands on her hip, raising an eyebrow. "Have you seen anyone duel on these D-Wheels?" Yugo blinked. "No. But I'll be the first." Someone scoffed and Yugo turned towards the purple and pink haired teen lounging in the doorway. "In your dreams." Yugo raised his fists, smiling evily at him. "I'm so going to crush you when we race." Yuri shrugged. "Whatever."

Yuya and Yuto appeared, looking happy. "Don't worry Yugo. You'll be a great person for introducing the world to kickass dueling on d-wheels." Said Yuya. Yuto tilted his head, giving a sideways smile. "Sure. We'll go with that." Then Yuto frowned, staring at the two motorcycles. "There's only two motorcycles. Yugo will forbid anyone to ride his d-wheel except him, and that rusty motorcycle couldn't be safe to ride on." Yuya put a hand over his mouth, eyes shocked as Yoko narrowed her eyes at him. "Ohohoho. You think you're so smart do you? This baby got tons of horsepower." She patted the torn seat of the motorbike. Yuto looked taken aback. He raised his hands in defense, taking a step back. "Ah. That's not what I was trying to say." He moistened his lips, looking nervous. Yoko glared at him, staring him down. Yuri started smirking, as Yuya fidgeted. Yuto stared back at her calmly, squaring his shoulders. Then Yoko laughed, walking over to Yuto and giving him a hefty pat on the back. Yuto grunted. "I'm just messing with you Yuto. Lighten up will ya?" Yuto looked disgruntled, crossing his arms as Yugo laughed at him. Yoko took out some keys, jingling them. "I'm going to drive the car over here. You boys tie up the motorcycles and we'll put them in the trunk." She walked away.

Yuya clapped his hands. "Alright! Let's do this! I'll grab some rope." He dashed over to a tool station, rummaging around before lifting up some rope. "This should work." Yuto and Yuri put their hands on the back of Yoko's bike, straining as they started to push it forward. Yugo simply started moving his d-wheel, as motorcycles nowadays were made with lighter material. Yuto pushed against the rusty motorcycle, sweating. Yuri looked at him. "Come on Yuto. Put some muscle into it." The gray eyed teen growled. "Can it Yuri." They reached the edge of the garage, and stopped. Yuri bent down, his hands on his knees, sticking his tongue out as he panted. Yuto stood beside him, chest heaving as he smirked at Yuri. "Having trouble there?" Yuri swatted him playfully. Yuya ran over, untying the rope and slinging it over the bike. Yuto grabbed the end of the rope and squatted, looping the rope underneath the bike before standing up, leaving the end of the rope dangling. "Yoko has hooks in her trunk. We can attach the rope to that." Yuya nodded, reaching down and scratching his leg. Yugo cleared his throat. "That's how you tie a motorcycle?" Yuya glanced over at him, blinking at the light blue fabric with buckles wrapped over the d-wheel. One buckle hung off, to be tied to the hook in Yoko's trunk. "Check out this!" He waved his hand, smiling. Yuya tilted his head. "It's wrapped in the same fashion as our rope." Yugo's cheeks turned red as he stuttered. "N-No It's not. Your crazy."

Yuto smiled, glancing outside as a small yellow car pulled up. The window rolled down. "Git going boys. Those motorbikes ain't gonna haul themselves." Yuya facepalmed himself. "MOM! Not that embarrassing cowgirl voice again." Yoko laughed. "Quit yer whining and haul those bikes. Otherwise I'm gonna throw Yugo's bike into the river. Now y'all wouldn't want that now would ya?" Yugo hugged his bike protectively. The car trunk opened. Thankfully, the trunk was pretty close to the ground. So the boys wouldn't have to lift the bikes up too far. Yuto started pushing Yoko's bike, as Yugo effortlessly pushed his into the trunk. Yuri hopped into the shotgun seat, closing the door. A vein pulsed in Yuto's forehead as he yelled. "Yuri! Get your ass out here!" Yuya came to stand beside Yuto, starting to push the bike. "I'll help you Yuto!" Yuto's gray eyes twinkled with appreciation as they both slowly pushed the bike into the trunk, tying the rope into the hook. Yuya reached up and shut the door. Yugo got into the car, sitting on the far left. Then Yuya and Yuto got in, sitting next to each other. Yuya smiled up at Yuto. The black and purple spiky haired teen smiling back at him. Yoko revved the engine, and they set off. Yuri leaned over and turned a knob, music blasting out of the speakers. Yoko grinned and nodded her head to the beat of the music as Yuri moved his hands around in a dance. Yugo joined them while Yuto sat with a deadpan expression. Yuya plugged his ears, finding the music to be too loud.

After a half an hour they reached the open field, stopping at the edge of the grassy terrain. Everyone jumped out, and Yuya stumbled a bit. Yuto reached foward and grasped Yuya's arm, steadying him. "Are you alright?" Yuya stood up. "Yes. I'm just a bit disoriented from the loud music." Yuri laid a hand on the red eyed teen's shoulder. "I'm sorry. I thought you would like it like the rest of us." Yuto frowned at him. "I didn't like it." Yuri shrugged, taking his hand off Yuya. "You never like anything." Yuya started walking ahead with Yugo and Yoko, who had gotten the bikes out and were sitting on them, the engines running. Yuto sputtered. "It's not like I don't like anything, it's just I have different viewpoints from the rest of you." Yuri started walking, snorting. "You're just saying that as an excuse." Yuto ran after him. "Am not." Yuya,Yuto and Yuri stood by the edge of the grass, watching as Yoko and Yugo drove their bikes to their made up starting line. Yuri took a deep breath then shouted. " READY! SET! GO!" Dirt flew everywhere as the two bikers raced off, their motorcycles roaring. Yugo gripped the handbrake, turning it as his d-wheel sped foward. "TOP THAT YOKO!" Yoko smirked, her motorcycle screeching a bit as she drove faster, starting to pass Yugo. The blue and yellow haired teen leaned foward, revving his d-wheel even more as he sped towards the end of the field. Yoko gritted her teeth, trying to catch up. Yugo pulled the brakes, screeching to a stop. Yoko stopped shortly after, smiling as she got off her bike. She held out a hand. Yugo took it and they shook. "Great job Yugo. You won by a nosehair." Yugo blushed. "Well, thank you but it was a close match. I'm gonna ride against Yuri next." Yoko got on her motorcycle again, turning around. "Ohohoho. I guess I'll have to see how Yuri rides on this old motorbike. Yugo looked thoughtful. 'Heheheh. Maybe I'll put a stick in the ground and Yuri will bump over it and fall off. Meheheheh. Nah. That's stupid. Besides, Yuya would chide me for cheating.'

Yugo rode back with Yoko, and they reached the three other boys. Yuya ran over and high fived Yugo. "Yay! Great job!" Yugo smiled at him, his blue eyes twinkling. Yuto looked mildly impressed as he looked at Yoko, rasing an eyebrow. "That was some riding Yoko. I'll admit I'm a bit surprised at your great riding skills." Yoko winked at him. "Thank you dear." Yuri walked over to Yoko's bike, staring at it. 'This hunk of junk is going to carry me to the finish line weather it likes it or not.' He got on, glancing over at Yugo and tossing some hair out of his face. "Come on Fusion. Let's go." Yugo glared at him, opening his mouth to correct him, before sighing through his nose and looking foward. "Let's do this." This time Yuya started the countdown. "THREE! TWO! ONE! GOOOOO!" He ducked as the bikes sped off, causing his clothes to flap in the wind. Yuto watched Yuri with interest. Yugo was far ahead of Yuri, laughing. "EAT MY DUST LOSER!" Yuri was lagging behind, then as soon as he crossed the halfway point he sped up, passing Yugo. "WHOSE EATING DIRT NOW?!" Yugo gasped, and sped up, but Yuri was still ahead. The two bikes screeched to a halt, with Yuri's an inch father than Yugo's. Yugo jumped off, tackling Yuri. "NO ONE BEATS ME! YOU MUST'VE CHEATED!" Yuri started kicking Yugo, as Yugo started punching him playfully. "YOU CRYBABY, I DIDN'T CHEAT!" The two boys tussled with each other. Yoko watched them, cupping her hands around her mouth. "ALRIGHT! BREAK IT UP! TIME FOR YUYA TO HAVE A TURN!" The boys rode back, still insulting each other. Yuya jumped up and down. "Yay. My turn. Although Yugo will probably win." Yuto glanced at Yuya, worry in his eyes. "Yuya, are you sure about this?" The red and green haired boy looked at him. "Yeah! It'll be great!" He turned to look at Yuri as he high fived him. Yuri was grinning smugly at Yugo, who was scowling. Yuto narrowed his eyes. 'Yuya...'

Yoko shouted the countdown again, and the two boys sped off. Yugo was gaining a lead as Yuya laughed, speeding up. The bike started shaking, and Yugo looked at him in concern. "Maybe you should slow down. That bike's not looking too good." Yuya ignored him. 'I wanna win!' He gasped as the motorcycle flipped upwards, tossing Yuya off before skidding several feet away. Yugo halted his d-wheel, rushing over to Yuya. "Hey! You okay?" Yuya didn't answer. Yuto,Yuri and Yoko rushed towards them. Yugo backed away as Yuto kneeled down, lifting up Yuya's head. His face was scuffed and bleeding and a few holes were torn in his shirt. "Yuya, answer me...are you alright? Yuya. Yuya!" Yuya twitched before muttering. "I'm hungry." A snore sounded and Yoko smiled. "It is getting pretty late. Yuto, take Yuya to the car, the rest of us will load the bikes." Yuto looked up at her, his eyebrows knitting together. "Are you sure? I can help..." Yuri closed his eyes, and sighed. "Yuya likes you a lot. You should be the one to help him back to the car." Yugo gave Yuto a thumbs up, walking over to the crashed bike and lifting it up. Without a word, Yuto picked up the sleeping teen bridal style and carried him back to the car. Laying Yuya down on the seats, he jumped in and lifted Yuya up, laying Yuya's head on his legs. He laid a hand on Yuya, as he waited for the others to arrive. The trunk was opened, and the car dropped down a little from the weight of the bikes. Yugo got in the car, closing the door and looking down at Yuya. "How is he?" He whispered. Yuto looked fondly at Yuya as he started drooling in his sleep. "Sleeping like a baby." Yoko and Yuri got in, closing the doors quietly. Then they drove home.

END OF CHAPTER TWO


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V CHAPTER THREE: SHOPPING MANIA

Footsteps thumped around as four girls ran around their house, chatting excitedly with each other. "Where should we go first?" "Oh! I know! How about the Daring Gem? They have a lot of jewelry but also a lot of challenging outfits that bring you out of your comfort zone." "Sounds Great!" "Ditto." The first girl was named Yuzu. She had pink hair tied into two ponytails. She had calm blue eyes and a gentle expression. (Most of the time.) She loves carrying a paper fan to whack people with. She stared in the mirror, tilting her head as she held up some color schemes, trying to decide what eyeshadow to put on. She wore a pink tank top with two laces tied at the cuffs around her shoulders. Then she had blue shorts on. One silver anklet was around her right ankle. 'Hmmmm. I can't decide...' Someone poked their head in the bathroom. "Having trouble? I can help you if you like!" Yuzu didn't look at her as she replied. "Sure Ruri. You know the best out of all of us how to get ready for a shopping day." Ruri walked in, her long black and slightly purple hair flowing behind her. She had it tied into a loose ponytail. She was wearing a short light purple dress, the hem of the dress stopping halfway down her legs. Two earings hung from her ears, the pendants shaped like songbirds. Ruri's purple eyes shone with kindness. "Let me see that color scheme." Yuzu handed it to her, rasing an eyebrow as another girl walked past. "Don't waste your time on silly eyeshadow. You look just fine without it." (Just like me. I hate makeup. I think it's stupid.)

Yuzu looked in the mirror, staring at her eyes. "Hmmm. Maybe." Ruri glanced at the girl near the door, fingers twitching as she held back the urge to close the door in her face. "Go bother Shuzo, Serena." (Shuzo is Yuzu's dad...mostly. Not gonna spoil anything tho.) Serena stared at Ruri with her famous death glare. She had short blue hair tied into a ponytail with a yellow ribbon. She wore a simple black t-shirt with a purple sweater overtop. Her jeans were a faded gray. Her eyes were green and stern. Serena had a personality like a tiger. Easily riled up and loyal to those she knows. Serena wasn't one for much fashion. "I would if I had Yuzu's fan to torment him with it."Retorted Serena. Yuzu sighed. She turned on the tap and put her hands underneath it, the water running through her fingers. Splashing some water on her face, she turned off the tap and dried her face. "I've decided. I don't need eyeshadow. Thanks Serena." The blue haired girl waved and walked away. Ruri blinked. "Well. Now we just have to see how Rin's doing. We're ready if she is." Yuzu ran out of the bathroom. "I'll go see how she is!"

Her footsteps thumped on the wooden floor as she walked past her bedroom, Ruri's bedroom and Serena's bedroom. Yuzu stopped at a green colored door. Lifting a hand, she knocked on the door. "Rin? Are you almost ready?" The door flew open and a green haired girl appeared, her face flushed and startling orange eyes bright. "Yes! I'm ready now!" She had a short teal green dress stopping a ways past her hips. A belt was tied around the hip. Two brown blazes ran up the side of the dress. She wore long white leggings that stopped at her knees. A necklace was around her neck, the pendant shaped like a snowflake. Yuzu smiled warmly at her. "Rin. You're so pretty." The orange eyed girl tucked some hair back, blushing. "Thank you. But Ruri's the best when it comes to fashion." Almost as if she heard them, Ruri walked towards them, followed by Serena who now had headphones on, holding a iPod as she listen to her music. Ruri reached foward and grasped Rin's hand. "Oh don't be silly dear. You look amazing." Rin pulled her hand from Ruri, running around her and walking towards the entrance of the house. "Ahahaha. Now come along. Don't want to be late." Yuzu whispered to Ruri. "She gets embarrassed easily." They started walking as the black and purplish girl replied. "That makes her cute." They went out the door as Yuzu locked it. Serena shouted over her music. "DOES YOUR DAD KNOW WE'RE LEAVING?" Yuzu walked over to Serena and tore the headphones off. "YES I TOLD HIM!" Serena frowned and put her headphones back on. The girls started walking, glancing around at the stores lined along the streets. Rin pointed at a dark colored store with two sparkling pillars standing near the door. "Look. It's the Daring Gem. Let's go!" Yuzu followed her as Ruri tugged Serena by the arm, as she was focused on her music, not paying attention.

Entering the store, Ruri dashed off, oohing and aahing at everything. Rin followed her. Serena stood by the door, her face deadpan as she turned up her music. Yuzu reached over and yanked the headphones off. "Come on. Let's see what's in here." Serena glanced at her, not impressed. The pink haired girl grabbed Serena's arm, tugging her in the direction of the hoodies section, knowing that Serena liked hoodies. Serena pulled against Yuzu's grip, but she tightened her fingers around the blue haired girl's arm. Sighing, Serena resigned to her fate. Yuzu started chattering, pointing to multiple sweaters. "How about this one? It's dark blue with a yellow star on it." Serena blinked. 'Well I do like the color yellow. But...' Serena's eyebrow twitched as she considered the sweater. Yuzu took it off the hangar, hanging it over one arm, and dragging Serena to another section, the bracelet section. Rin and Ruri were also there. Yuzu stared at a bangle, two metal rings entwined with each other and a pink gem twinkled on the top. Yuzu picked it up, feeling like this bracelet belonged to her. Serena picked up a bracelet with a rounded purple gem, metal designs curving at the edges of the gem. It also had two metal rings entwined with each other. Rin picked the same, but this one had two curved circles around a green gem. The same happened with Ruri, but her's had two wings wrapped around a purple gem. Rin clapped her hands together. "How about we get some ice cream?" Serena perked up. "Yes. Ice cream sounds great. Let's go." Paying for their bracelets and Serena's sweater, the girls walked out, the sun shining overhead. Walking down the street, they spotted the ice cream store. Like a little girl, Rin ran over to it, entering the store first. Serena followed, purple eyes twinkling. Yuzu and Ruri walked in, seeing Rin and Serena fangirling over the ice cream. The man at the till looked a little embarrassed. Yuzu ordered some ice cream, licking it. Rin and Ruri did the same, while Serena started complaining, saying that the store didn't carry her favorite ice cream. The man at the till put up his hands, laughing nervously. "I want my favorite ice cream and I'm not leaving until I get it." "Please mam, your disrupting the other customers." Scowling, Serena pointed to some ice cream. As soon as she got it she took a huge bite. "Argh. Brain freeze." Rin laughed at her. "Come on. Don't be so angry." Ruri nodded. "I'd say this shopping trip has been successful." Yuzu made a noise of agreement, holding up her wrist as the bracelet shone in the sun. "And we got these new bracelets too." The girls cheered.

END OF CHAPTER THREE


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V CHAPTER FOUR: THE STALKER

Yuya sat at the table, staring at nothing. It was around 7:00 Pm. He fingered the holes in his shirt that he had gotten from his bike crash yesterday. Yoko had offered to fix the holes but Yuya said it was fine. Yuri and Yugo were off yaking at each other again while En(Yuya's pet dog if you remember) jumped around, yipping at the two boys, trying to get in on the fun. Yuto was sitting on the couch, gray eyes angled towards Yuya, watching him. Yuya narrowed his eyes, his fingers twitching. 'Why. Why do I feel so nervous...I need to be alone.' A bang sounded and Yuya jumped, turning towards the door. Yuzu, Serena, Rin and Ruri walked in, laughing. Yuto leaped up from the couch, walking over to Ruri and hugging her. She hugged him back, smiling at him. Serena glanced towards the noise coming from upstairs and stalked over to the pole, starting to shimmy up it. (The pole runs all the way up to Yuya's room but there is a second floor that you can reach by the pole) Serena started lecturing the boys, but Yugo slid downstairs, running over to Rin. "RIIIINNN!" Rin smacked him, causing him to fall down. Yugo jumped up, unfazed as he tried to hug Rin. She put a hand on his face, keeping him away while he struggled to hug her.

Yuzu headed towards were Yuya was sitting, her smile fading as Yuya didn't even look at her. "Yuya?" The red and green haired teen didn't answer her, he simply sat there, frowning at nothing. Yuzu laid the bag that held Serena's new sweater down and sat next to Yuya. She said nothing, waiting for him to talk. Yuto whispered to Ruri. "They need to be alone. It's getting a bit late. I'll walk you home." Ruri glanced over at Yuya, her purple eyes worried. Yugo gave up on trying to cuddle with Rin. "I'll walk you home too." Rin sniffed at him. "Fine. Just don't try to smother me with hugs on the way there." The blue and yellow haired teen laughed, causing Rin to smack him again. "Shhh. Yuzu's trying to figure what's wrong with Yuya. So be quiet baka." (Baka means idiot or moron in Japanese. In general though it's an insult.) Yugo looked at Yuya, frowning. He opened his mouth to say something but shook his head, going out the door with Rin. Ruri and Yuto followed, the gray eyed teen glancing back at Yuya before closing the door.

Yuri didn't look at Serena as he said," Does this princess need a walk home too?" Serena fought back the urge to tackle him, clenching her fists as her eyebrow twitched with annoyance. "No thank you. I'm going to the same house as Yuzu and the girls, so I think I'm fine with Yugo and Yuto being there." Yuri coughed slightly. "Yuzu is still here. I think she's trying to cheer up Yuya. He hasn't been acting like himself. He's been gloomy all day. Normally when he's like that, we have a reason to be nervous. I hope it's nothing too bad." Serena turned her head towards the direction of the downstairs, hearing hushed whispering. She nodded slightly. "I hope he feels better soon." Yuri inclined his head in agreement. "Yes." Serena slid down the pole, quietly grabbing the bag Yuzu had set down. The blue haired girl whispered thank you, and Yuzu nodded. With that, Serena left the house, closing the door softly. Yuri slid down the pole as well, silently stalking over to the living room, hiding behind the couch and watching Yuya and Yuzu. Yuya had remained indifferently to all that had taken place, staring at the table so hard Yuzu thought he would burn a hole in it. Yuya closed his eyes. 'This, this feeling of dread...I need to be alone. Sorry Yuzu.' Yuya got up silently, stalking over to the door and opening it, closing it behind him. Yuzu started to follow but a hand reached out and grabbed her. Yuzu jumped a little, but it was just Yuri. He shook his head, standing up and letting go of her. The pink haired girl lowered her eyes to the floor, understanding Yuri's silent words.

Yuya walked down the street, the street lamps flickering on as a few people here and there lingered, enjoying the night air. The red eyed teen was lost in his own world, hunching his back as he wandered, not really following a specific route. Some cars passed by, headlights shining too bright for Yuya's liking. The sky was dark, and a few stars peeked through the clouds. The moon hung in the sky, casting it's soft white glow to the world below. Faint footsteps sounded behind Yuya, and he turned around, glaring. There was nothing there, but the air felt colder. Yuya's neck hairs rose, and he shivered. 'Someone is watching me.' He turned around and started walking faster, his shoes thumping on the concrete sidewalk. The footsteps behind Yuya increased their tempo. Stiffening, Yuya started to run, dashing down the streets as people stared at him in surprise. Yuya purposefully ran down an alley, turning around as he unhooked his red duel disk hanging from his pants. He activated the disk, a yellow blade appearing to hold his cards. Then Yuya remember that he left his deck at home and he scowled. 'Shit.' Suddenly, he froze. His hand lifted against his will and reached into an inexistent pocket. Yuya felt his hand wrap around a card, as his arm moved by itself to pull out a card. Suddenly, Yuya felt his arm return to normal. He stared at the card in his hand, eyes widening. It was Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon. The card that Yuya loved the most. It brought out the best in his deck. Without a word, Yuya put it on the yellow blade. There was a flash and the dragon appeared, roaring and glaring out the alleyway with it's oddly one red eye one green eye. It was a small dragon, standing upright. It didn't have any wings. It was red in colour, and its body was full of multiple ridges. Two huge spikes stuck out on its back, one smaller than the other. The dragon's arms were tiny, but had a hefty tail and huge sturdy feet. It's face was narrow, with sharp teeth poking out of it's jaws. On the dragon's left horn was a greenish yellow orb. And on the right was a red orb. A huge blue orb was in it's chest. Yuya smiled up at it. "Don't know how you got here but I'm glad to see you buddy." Odd Eyes growled happily, before going silent, intent on finding what had been stalking Yuya.

The red and green haired teen stared at the entrance to the alley, moving closer to his trusted dragon as a shadowy figure appeared. Yuya squinted at the figure, surprised at the fact that the figure didn't turn solid. It simply wavered and flickered. An arm raised, and a strange looking monster appeared. It had a bulky form, and two arms that were held out menacingly. Two sharp yellow eyes glared at Yuya. Yuya couldn't tell what the monster was, it was unsolid like it's master. Odd Eyes growled in his throat. Yuya laid a hand on the dragon, feeling it tremble in anger. Suddenly, the mysterious man raised his arm, and his monster rushed forward. Odd Eyes did the same, bashing it's head into the offending monster. The opposing monster grabbed Odd Eyes by the neck, swinging it's other arm to bring down on the dragon's head. The red dragon roared opening it's mouth and shooting red and black fire at the monster, forcing it to drop the dragon as it reeled back. It's master dropped to the ground as the monster faded. Odd Eyes thumped it's tail, snarling when the figure rushed at Yuya. Yuya jumped onto his dragon's back, using it's horns to stay aloft. Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon roared and ran out of the alleyway, feet crashing down on the cemented road. Yuya's vision blurred, and he rubbed his eyes as the skies split open, pouring rain down. The shadowy figure chased them, it's strange monster appearing again as it barreled towards them. Yuya's dragon roared in pain, as the stalker's monster rammed into it. Yuya was flung from his perch, skidding onto the road. His skin bled from multiple cuts and his head rang painfully. Odd Eyes struggled up, walking over to Yuya and sniffing him. Yuya lifted a hand to pat the red dragon's nose. A car screeched nearby and Odd Eyes jumped in front of Yuya, the car smashing into the solidly built dragon. The car flew away, skidding and landing on it's side, the wheels turning. Luckily, the driver was unhurt. He scrambled out, running towards Yuya as Yuya's vision faded. The last thing he saw before his vision blacked out was his dragon staring at him, worry in it's eyes. The man kneeled by Yuya, shaking him and trying to rouse him. Odd Eyes glanced around, sniffing the air, growling as it smelled Yuya's blood. The man that had attacked Yuya was gone. Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon looked at Yuya once more before fading. Yuya's duel disk shut off as the card of Odd Eyes glowed and disappeared._ A young gray haired man with red glasses and startling purple eyes stared out the window of the Leo Corporation, a school and a secret organization at the same time, as well as being the tallest and most noticeable building in all of Miami City. The man wore a simple black shirt with crisp clean white pants. A red scarf was tied around his neck, the ends flowing backwards. His name was Reji. Staring out the window, Reji pushed his glasses up, a habit he found he does a lot. Then he spoke, his mature voice serious in the darkened office of the Leo Corporation. "So. They're here. And sooner than expected. This is troubling."

THE END OF CHAPTER FOUR


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V CHAPTER FIVE: YUYA'S TORMENT

Yuri and Yugo sat at the table in silence. It had been three hours since Yuto and Yugo had come home from walking the girls to their house when Yuri told them that Yuya had been missing for two hours. Hearing this, Yuto panicked and rushed out of the house, determined to find Yuya. Yuri laid his head in his hands. "It's my fault." He mumbled. Yugo glanced at him. "...Yuri." Core walked up to Yugo, meowing and rubbing against his legs. Yugo glanced at the cat. Core meowed again and Yugo picked him up, holding the cat in his lap. Core butted his hand, but Yugo didn't pet him, staring at the door. Yuri clasped his hands together, squeezing his fingers until his skin turned white from the pressure. The door banged open, and Core jumped out of Yugo's lap, hissing and hiding under the couch. Yuri stared at Yuto, who was dripping wet. In his arms lay a soaked and unconscious Yuya. Blood smears stained his clothes and skin. Yugo narrowed his eyes, both him and Yuri bounding over to Yuto. Yuri closed his eyes, rasing one hand to rest upon the unconscious teenager's head. Yugo clenched his fists, shaking. Without a word Yuto walked past them, staring up at the pole and frowning. Yugo ran outside, opening the garage door and grabbing a ladder. Shaking rain out of his hair, Yugo went inside, hauling the ladder. He laid it against the pole, and slowly, while tightly holding Yuya in the crook of his arm, Yuto made his way up the ladder. Reaching Yuya's room, Yuto kicked the door shut and laid Yuya in his bed. Going into the closet, he grabbed two fuzzy blankets, walking near Yuya. Lifting him up, Yuto wrapped the blankets around Yuya, being careful not to constrict Yuya's arms. Then he pulled the sheets over Yuya, sitting beside the bed and watching him. He waited for Yuya to open his eyes, to say something, but the teen was quiet. Deathly quiet. The only sound Yuto heard was Yuya's ragged breathing.

Yuri curled up on the couch, hugging his head. "It's my fault. If I had stopped Yuya, he wouldn't be hurt like this. He wouldn't be suffering. It's my fault. All my fault." Yugo sat beside him, not saying anything.

Yuya twitched. An image of Yuzu appeared in his head. Yuya reached out to grab her, but suddenly she disappeared. Lightning flashed, and the skies lit up, revealing to Yuya a devastating sight. A huge city laid before him, smoking and burning fires glowing in the haze. Everywhere, people screamed as monsters attacked them, some falling to the ground and not moving. Some continued to run, before they turned purple and disappeared. Blue clad soldiers walked around, turning people into a weird purple mist. Yuya snarled with anger, seeing that the soldiers were turning people into cards before laughing maniacally. He tried to move his body but he couldn't. Screams filled the air as Yuya's face twisted with fear and rage. "Stop it. Stop hurting them. Y-you monsters!" Yuya screamed as the sight didn't go away, it's ugliness and terror burning into Yuya's mind. Yuya tried to move again, but something was constricting him, stopping his movements. Yuya panted heavily as the scene faded, before brightening to a wonderful and rich looking city. Yuya stared at it warily, waiting for something to happen. An urge compelled him to look down, and he did, gasping at what he saw. Below the prosperous city was a rotting one, houses falling apart and beaten and poor people wandering through the cracked streets. Police sirens wailed, causing the people to scatter in terror. Some were caught and thrown into a truck, while others were chased away by policemen. Yuya growled, "This is wrong. These people need help." But no one helped them. Children cried from going hungry, and some lay sick and dying in alleys and even in the middle of streets. Yuya's red eyes were blazing in anger. He glanced over to the glittering city above the poverty happening below it, and had an urge to spit on it. 'I'd rather be with the poor in the slums, helping these people and trying to make their lives better than being an ignorant smug prick in the city.' Yuya cried out as the scene faded, and a huge island came into view. A large futuristic building sat on the island. People walked about, dressed in blue. Some were dressed in yellow, and some were dressed in red. Blue clad soldiers walked about, and immediately Yuya tensed. "These are the bastards from the first city. So this is their home base is it?" Yuya struggled against his invisible bindings, snarling and eyes wild. "Come fight me you sick bastards. Let's see if you can turn ME into a card." Yuya knew it was pointless as they couldn't hear him, but he continued to shout curses and insults at them.

His vision went black, and Yuya screamed in anger, opening his eyes and thrashing in his bed. Two strong arms took a hold of him, and a familiar voice sounded. "Yuya. Yuya! Calm down. You're okay. It's me! Yuto!" Yuya was still screaming, although his eyes turned towards Yuto. The door opened as Yuya started thrashing again, tears running down his face as he howled in sorrow and anger. Two pairs of arms held him down, as Yuya dimly registered Yugo and Yuri standing above him. The face of his mom, Yoko appeared as well. Yuto hugged Yuya, tightening his arms around Yuya's chest as he started crying. "Yuya! Calm down! Please!" Yuri was tense, as Yugo hung near the back with Yoko. Yuya's spasmatic movements ceased, and he breathed heavily, his eyes half closed. Yuto didn't let go, shaking as he laid his head on Yuya, closing his eyes. Yuri and Yugo came to sit at the end of Yuya's bed. After about an hour Yuya had completely calmed down, although his breathing was still ragged. Yuto reluctantly let go of Yuya, jumping over him and sitting beside him on the bed. He let out a breezy sigh. Yuya moaned, and opened his eyes, turning his head to look at Yuto. Yuto stared in shock at Yuya. Behind his tormented eyes, Yuto could see the shattered soul of Yuya. Yuya clutched Yuto's arm. "Don't leave me. Yuri. Yugo. Stay with me." He whispered as his voice cracked with raw emotion. Yuto felt his heart break, and he lifted his free arm to lay on top of Yuya's arm that was clutching him, whispering back to him. "Of course Yuya. I'll stay here with you as long as you want." Yuya looked at Yugo. He nodded, eyes glistening with tears. Yuya glanced at Yuri who was trying not to cry. He gave Yuya a thumbs up. Yoko quietly closed the door, opting to give the boys space. Yuto laid down beside Yuya, closing his gray eyes. Yugo laid against the bed, falling asleep. And Yuri stood by the window, glaring out at the sleeping city. They stayed like that for the rest of the night.

END OF CHAPTER FIVE


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V CHAPTER SIX: YUYA EXPLAINS WHAT HAPPENED AND THREE BOYS HAVE A FLASHBACK

Yuya opened his eyes, blinking. His head was pounding and he hurt all over. He glanced beside him to see Yuto. The black and purple spiky haired teen was lying next to him, eyes closed and breathing evenly. Lifting his head, Yuya saw Yugo beside his bed, shoulders slumped and head lowered. He was snoring. Yuya gave a tiny smile and looked around, seeing Yuri in the corner. He was awake, his eyes bloodshot and exhausted. Yuya tried to sit up, but a weight pulled him back down. Glancing at Yuto he saw that Yuto was firmly clutching Yuya's arm. Smiling, Yuya gently tried to wrestle his arm away, his movements catching Yuri's eyes. He stood up, nodding at Yuya and walking over, gently prying Yuto's hand away from Yuya. Yuto muttered in his sleep, curling up into a ball. Yuya stood up, and glanced at his clothes. He was wearing his gray pyjamas. Yuya stood there, a slight blush creeping on his face. 'Oh gosh. I was unconscious last night. Did they undress me? I'm so embarrassed. Or maybe mom did. Yeah, that's less embarrassing...Yuri's staring at me...' Yuya turned towards the purple eyed teen. Yuri didn't say anything but he gestured over to the door. Yuya understood his silent meaning. Yugo and Yuto were still asleep, so they should chat downstairs. Quietly, Yuya and Yuri left the room, going downstairs.

Yoko was in the kitchen, standing beside the sink with her arms crossed. She looked up as the two boys slid down the pole, walking to the living room and sitting on the couch. Yoko joined them, sitting in a chair beside them. Both Yuri and Yoko waited for Yuya to speak. Yuya stared at the floor, biting his lip. The room was silent, the only sounds being En's nails clicking on the floor and Core's quiet meowing. Yuya took a deep breath looking at his mom before turning to Yuri. "The first thing I want to say is I'm very sorry for running off. And I will explain my actions last night." Yoko clasped her hands together, nodding in approval. Yuri was sitting stiffly, his silence showing he wasn't ignoring Yuya, just listening.

Yuya spoke again. "Yesterday as I ran away, a man started chasing me. I couldn't tell what he was, he was just a shadow. I ran away from him into an alley, and I brought out my duel disk. I had intended to scare him away with my monsters, but then I realized I left my deck at home. I didn't know what to do but suddenly Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon appeared, and protected me from the man as he summoned his own monster. We started fighting. At first it was a tie, but then I managed to rattle the man. I rode on Odd Eyes as I ran down the street, and it started raining. Around this point I started feeling sick. Then the attacker had his monster ram into my dragon, and I flew off onto the road. I was hurting all over, my skin was torn and bleeding. Then a car almost ran me over but Odd Eyes jumped in front of me, and the car was blown away. Luckily the driver was unhurt. The last thing I remember while on that road was the face of Odd Eyes staring at me." He paused, hearing Yuri take a sharp intake of breath. Yoko lowered her eyes, tears glistening in the corners.

Yuri reaches into his sweater pocket and took out a card, holding it up so Yuya could see it. It was Starve Venom Fusion Dragon. Yuri spoke. "Around the same time your dragon appeared, my dragon card started glowing, as well as Yuto and Yugo's cards. They must've sensed you were in danger and brought Odd Eyes to your side." Yuya nodded, putting a thumb and a finger to his chin. "I guess that makes sense. But how could've that happened?" Yuri shrugged, putting the card back into his pocket. Yoko cleared her throat. "Please. Yuya. Continue. What happened last night? Yuto came in carrying you, and brought you to your room. Half an hour later you started screaming and thrashing in your bed."

Yuya opened his mouth to answer her before he grabbed his head, wincing. Yuri stood up. "Yuya? What's wrong?" Yuya shook his head. "I'm trying to remember and my brain doesn't want to." Yuri sat down. "Just try to let it flow, don't force it." Yuya dropped his arms, emptying his mind and breathing slowly. Then he started talking, his voice low and soft. "I saw an image of Yuzu. I tried to reach her but then she faded away. Then I saw a huge burning city, with blue clad soldiers turning people into cards. Some people died. It was horrible. I started screaming and I tried to move but I couldn't. It felt like someone was restricting me. Then I saw a city that was bright and prosperous. But below that city was a poor and broken one. People were dying in the streets and people were going hungry. It was disgusting how the people in the city ignored those suffering below them. Some were arrested in the broken city while some were chased away. Then I saw a huge futuristic island with a giant building on it. I think it was the home base for those soldiers from the first city I saw. I called them names and tried to get to them but I couldn't. I felt so horrified and angry all at once. I wanted to scream and cry at the same time. I wanted to scratch my eyes out and I wanted to fight and save the suffering people of those cities. I was so heartbroken. Then I woke up, and I didn't want any of you to leave me." Then Yuya fell silent, shaking and trying to hold back his tears. Yuri was stoic, but his eyes showed he was unsettled. 'That last place Yuya talked about, the home base, why does it seem so similar to me? Why do I feel an impulse to punch something?'

Yuto cringed in his sleep as screams echoed in his ears and smoke filled his nose. 'Stop it. Stop turning people into cards. Stop destroying the city. Wait. Whose that guy with the raidraptor? He looks familiar.' Yuto snapped awake, grasping the empty spot next to him. "Where's Yuya? He better still be in this house. Yuri's missing too. I need to find them." Yuto looked down at Yugo who was fidgeting.

Stale air stung his eyes as the smell of sickness filled his senses. Yugo growled, glaring up at the glittering city above him. "Come down here and help us! You can't ignore us forever. We'll start a rebellion! You'll see!" Then he blinked. 'Wait. Us? We? Have I been here before?' He blacked out as he felt someone shaking him.

Yuto shook Yugo roughly. "Come on buddy. Wake up. Wake up." Yugo yelled and punched outwards, causing Yuto to leap back as Yugo swung his fist foward. Then Yugo jumped up, glaring around wildly. "Come fight me...oh. Hi Yuto. Where's Yuya?" Yuto blinked at him. "I assume Yuya's downstairs. Let's go." He started walking but Yugo called him back. "Um. Yuto. I had a dream. It was...pretty vivid." Yuto looked back at him over his shoulder. "I also had a dream. It feels like we're a part of something much bigger than this city." Yugo made a sound of agreement. They both slid downstairs to find Yuya and Yuri sitting on the couch, a mood of nervousness hanging over them. Yuya turned around, his mouth smiling but his eyes not as Yuto and Yugo walked up to them. Yuto leaned on the couch, ruffling Yuya's hair. "Are you feeling better?" Yuya grunted and Yuto took that as a yes. Yoko left the living room and motioned for Yugo and Yuto to follow. They sat down and Yoko recounted Yuya's story. The red eyed teen slumped in the couch, pulling his goggles over his eyes. Then he sat there, brooding in silence with Yuri.

END OF CHAPTER SIX


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! CHAPTER SEVEN: A PHONE CALL AND REJI REVEALS THE TRUTH

Everyone sat in silence as Yoko finished recounting Yuya's story. Yuto had an expression of anger. 'How dare that man attack Yuya. And what was with that dream Yuya had? The first place he dreamed about was the place I dreamed about.'

Yugo was twitching uncomfortably, fidgeting with his hands. 'Yuya dreamt about the same place I did.' He looked over to Yuto and Yuri. 'Looks like I'm not the only one either.'

Yuya sat on the couch, staring out of his goggles at nothing. The phone rang, but nobody answerd it. Finally, after five shrill rings, Yuri got up and answerd the phone, frowning. Yuya perked his ears as he head Yuri's conversation on the phone. Everyone else seemed to be listening too.

"Hello. I assume this is Yuya's household?" Said a stern voice. Yuri blinked. "Yes. Who is this?" There was a dry chuckle. "You don't need to know that. I assume this is Yuri talking. Get Yuya on the phone now. Although this concerns all four of you boys plus Yuzu, Serena, Ruri and Rin. We advise you all to come to the top office of the Leo Corporation. For this next bit of news we would like to speak with Yuya." Yuri's quick mind was piecing the man's words together. "When you say "We" Does that mean Reji is a part of this?" Another dry chuckle sounded. "My My. You're sharp. Yes. It's true. Now. Yuya please." Yuri narrowed his eyes, his teeth showing as he gritted them. "I think I'll do just fine. You said it concerns all of us." A cough, then Yuri could hear faint talking in the background. Some rustling sounded, and a different, more younger but still mature voice spoke. "I see. So that is how it's going to be. Very well. Bring Yuya and the rest of you, plus the girls to my office. I am about to explain something that will change your life. And maybe, not for the better. You may wish you never heard what I have to tell you. But you and everyone needs to know the truth. Hurry, we don't have much time. And bring your decks with you. You'll need them." There was a click, and the person on the other end hung up. Yuri hung up the phone. Then he turned towards everyone, a grim expression on his face. "Yuya. Yuto. Yugo. Pack your decks and get dressed. We're going to Akaba Reji's office at the Leo Corporation. The girls need to come too."

Everyone stood up. Yoko jingled her car keys. "I'll get the girls and meet you there." With that she left. Yuya went upstairs without a word, Yugo following close behind. Yuto rubbed his face, looking strained. Then with a heavy sigh, he and Yuri went upstairs.

Yuya angrily kicked the edge of his bed. "I knew that dream was more than just images. And everyone else seemed to have had a part of the dream that I had. This makes no sense." He gripped his pendulum, holding it in the palm of his hand. A tear threatened to run down his face. 'Dad...where are you when I need you?' He opened his drawers, staring down at the clothes. He put on light green sweatpants, and a black shirt with a skull on it. It fit his mood. Then he threw on a white hoodie with golden colored strings and pulled the hood up, covering his colourful hair and shadowing his eyes. He then placed a back choker around his neck. Yuto had gotten it for him because Yuto also liked wearing chokers. Then he grabbed his red and white sneakers, shoving them on. Looking around, he spotted his deck sitting on his bedside table. Yuya went over to it and picked it up. He lifted the top card and turned it over. It was Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon. Yuya ran a thumb over the card, expecting it to glow or something. Nothing happened, although Yuya could've sworn the dragon had turned slightly and was looking at him. Yuya closed his eyes. Then, he put the card back and put his deck into his jean pocket. Checking that his duel disk was hooked onto his pants, Yuya went downstairs.

Yuri was waiting for him. He wore purple jeans and a white t-shirt with a image of a black hat on it. His lightly shaded purple sweater was tied around his waist. His shoes were reeboks that were black. Then Yugo came downstairs. He walked over to them, not snapping at Yuri for once. He wore short brown pants with a few tears in it. Then he wore a short sleeved blue shirt with black sleeves. The number two was written on the left sleeve. His shirt had a dark blue hood that was hanging down. He wore white and blue sneakers. Finally, Yuto appeared. He wore a dark green shirt and gray skinny jeans. He was wearing his favorite red bandanna tied around his left arm. Two gray studded bracelets were around his wrists, and a black choker was around his neck. His shoes were black and pointed. Yuya reached into his pocket, bringing out the house keys. Everyone walked outside, and Yuya locked the door.

Yoko's car was gone, as she had said she would pick up the girls. Tension crackled in the air as the boys started their treck to the Leo Corporation. Glancing up, Yuya shaded his eyes against the sun as he stared at the glittering white tower rising up into the sky. Shoving his hands into his sweater pockets, Yuya walked stiffly in front of the rest, ignoring Yuto's call to walk beside them. Yugo shook his head sighing. "He needs to be alone. I think all of this information is too much for him." Yuri snapped at him. "Geez. What gave it away? Yuya's silent depressed attitude or the fact that he has been ignoring us? Also, I think this information is a bit too much for any of us." Then he stalked past them, making sure to stay behind Yuya. The blue eyed teen sighed through his nose. "Yuto. Doesn't Yuri seem a little more agitated than normal?" Yuto hummed in thought. "Yes. I have noticed that. We're almost to the Leo Corporation." The automatic doors slid in as the four boys stalked in, glancing around. Everything was quiet. The foyer was empty and there was no sounds of dueling. The only person that was there was a guard standing near an elevator. He nodded at them, and gestured over to the elevator. Yuya, Yuto, Yugo and Yuri stepped into the elevator, standing in the corners and giving each other space. The doors closed and the floor rocked a bit as the elevator went up. Yugo fidgeted, unnerved. Yuri stared blankly at nothing. Yuto was frowning at the floor. And Yuya had an unreadable expression, his hood covering his head and shadowing half his face. There was a ding and the doors opened, revealing a darkened room.

Yoko stood in the corner, near the window. A tall young gray haired man sat at his desk, arms crossed. A red scarf was tied around his neck and flowed backwards. Yuzu, Serena and Ruri were sitting on the couch. Rin was standing by Yoko. She wore blue shorts and a white and pink t-shirt. A sparkling blue anklet was around her right ankle. She simply wore white shoes. She wore the bracelet that she had got from shopping. Yuya and the rest walked up to another couch and sat down. Yuto glanced at Ruri. She wore a beige colored dress with a black belt tied around her waist. A purple scarf was pinned to the back of her dress, on the right shoulder. She also wore her bracelet, as well as Yuzu and Serena. Her shoes were purple flats. Serena was wearing a lot of jean material. She had a dark purple vest over a light colored galaxy designed shirt. A brown belt was tied lopsidedly around her gray shorts. Her shoes were brown army boots. Yuzu was wearing a light gray and pink striped shirt. Then she had light blue shorts on with black tights reaching to her knees. Her shoes were pink high tops. The heavy weight of tension hung over them.

Reji uncrossed his arms, putting them on his legs. "Thank you all for assembling. I have called you here for a very important reason. I advise you to remain silent as I tell you what I have learned and kept as a secret. Let me ask you something Yuya. You were attacked yes?" The hooded teen glanced at him, mouth pressed closed. Reji either didn't notice or didn't care. "I don't need an answer. Anyways, all eight of you are going to have your lives changed dramatically. The man who attacked Yuya was a very important figure from another dimension." Everyone tensed but Reji continued. "Yes, there are other dimensions. Four different dimensions to be exact. The world we live in is the first dimension. It is called the Standard Dimension. All types of monster are here. All types of summoning." (Remember what I said about my decision for the dueling style? If you don't remember, please have a look at my first chapter. It explains what the duels will be like. Sort of anyways.) Reji pointed to Yuya and then to Yuzu. "You two were born here. In this peaceful city." The ones not mentioned looked confused.

Yuto stared at Reji. 'Is he saying I'm from another dimension? Maybe Ruri is too. I thought I had always lived with Yuya and his family, then again, I can't really remember my life here before I was a teen.'

Yugo glanced over to Rin. 'I'm, I'm from a different dimension? Me and Rin? Maybe I'm from that place I dreamed about. It's probably the same with Yuri and Serena.'

Reji coughed. "Everyone. Your attention please...Thank you. I can see I have made you all confused. Let me explain. Yuto, you and Ruri have come from a diffrent dimension. Known as the XYZ Dimension. Your city was beautiful and futuristic, or so I have heard. Although I don't know too much, your city was named Heartland. A city of hope. A force from another dimension then invaded, destroying the city and somehow turning people into cards. For what reason I don't know. But Yuto. Have you ever noticed that most of your deck contains ways to summon XYZ monsters? As well as your most important card. Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon." Yuto was glaring at him, his fists so clenched that his knuckles were turning white. Ruri looked like she was about to cry. Reji then looked at Yugo and Rin. "You and Rin have lived in the Synchro Dimension. You Yugo. Have you noticed that your deck contains a lot of tuners and your key card is Clear Wing Synchro Dragon. Your city was simply called city. Full of richness and the spice of life. But you and Rin were not so lucky. From what I have gathered, you two have lived in the slums below the city. Full of sickness and hunger, looked down upon by the rich." Yugo lowered his head, gritting his teeth. Rin looked equally upset.

Reji then frowned at Yuri and Serena. "I do not want to tell you this but I must. Yuri and Serena. You two have come from a dreaded place called the Fusion Dimension. You as well Yuri, have tons of Fusion cards and your signature card is Starving Venom Fusion Dragon. You both lived at an academy called Academia, the root of all the trouble in Heartland. They are the ones who want to unite the dimensions and call upon a girl named Ray. The dimensions were one at some point, and Ray and a teen named Zarc lived in that dimension. I have gathered all this information from this computer." Reji pointed to it. "And the information that was contained in there was the information my father left behind. My father is the man who attacked Yuya and is the professor at Academia. The all ruling man that everyone in the Fusion Dimension practically worships. You Yuri, was his top student. But the professor didn't trust you. The reason being is that you, Yuya, Yugo and Yuto were once Zarc in the first dimension. And Zarc has had a terrible past. He fused with your four dragons to become a demon, destroying the world and loving it. Zarc is darkness itself. He is chaos and destruction. While you Yuzu, and the rest of you girls were once the girl named Ray, and the professor's daughter. While Zarc was rampaging, my father, also known as Leo Akaba, created four cards of nature to stop Zarc. Them being, the En Moon, En Flowers, En Wind and En Birds. These represent the nature and life of the planet. Ray stole them from her father and absorbed them into herself, then blasting it at Zarc. The dimensions split into four and Ray and Zarc also split into four. Ray at that point had formed four bracelets, the ones you girls now have. For what reason these bracelets have I am unsure of. Anyways. Ray split into Yuzu, Serena, Rin and Ruri. And Zarc split into you four boys. The world divided into four dimensions, which I explained to you, but somehow after your new lives started, some form of light washed over the dimensions and brought you eight to the Standard Dimension.

Leo Akaba has made his move already. The fact that he appeared here means he's trying desperately to get rid of the Zarc reincarnations and kidnap you girls to revive Ray and use the energy from carded people to unite the dimensions into one. I have built a new system for the duel disks to allow you to travel to the dimensions. If you agree to this, I will intstall them into your duel disks. Be warned, you all might end up in a diffrent place from each other, time might reset your lives in the dimension you have traveled to, and there is a slight possibility you might end up in a time space between dimensions. You must help and recover your memories in your dimensions and stop Leo from using the four girls to revive his daughter and fusing the dimensions. Be warned. In the other dimensions, real damage is dealt in dueling, and if you take too much damage you may lose your lives. Be wary, if two of you boys or more happen to be in a dimension at the same time, Zarc will try to revive and condemn you and the world in darkness. Remember all I have told you. Ultimately, it's your choice to agree to this or not. I will not make this decision for you." Reji pushed his glasses up and fell silent.

Yuya jumped up, snarling. "I'll go! Even though I was born here I want to help the other dimensions! I won't give in to Zarc and I'll save Yuzu whenever she may be. I'll stop your father Reji, I'll show him not to mess with us!" He ran towards Reji, giving him his duel disk. "Install the device now! Do it!" Yuto leaped up and hooked his arms under Yuya's, dragging him backwards. "Calm down Yuya! Remain Calm! You must not give in to anger." Yuya struggled against Yuto's grip. "Lemme go! Unhand me!" Yuto ignored him. Reji stood up. "I will install them right away. Yoko. You must remain here I'm sorry." Yoko nodded, although she was crying. "I understand. But I still think of the boys and girls as my family. And Shuzo does too." Yuzu gasped and turned towards the elevator, seeing a man in a workout suit and carrying a picture frame. Yuzu ran towards him. "Dad!" Shuzo hugged her as she ran into his arms. "Be careful my little girl. I don't want to lose you. You better come back. You hear me?" Yuzu nodded as she and her dad started crying. Yuya looked at his mom with saddened eyes. "M-mom." He whispered.

Yuto let go of Yuya, standing right beside him in case he went crazy again. Yoko walked over to him, embracing him and kissing the top of his hood, which was still covering his head. "Yuya. I trust you to be responsible about this. Okay? Don't be swayed by the call of darkness either. If you find yourself unable to, think of your home, of me, of everyone and hopefully you'll come back to your senses." Yuya gripped the back of Yoko's shirt tightly. "Okay mom. I will. I'll make sure that I rescue the dimensions and stop Reji's father. And everyone else too right?" Yuto and Ruri nodded. As well as Yugo and Rin. Serena frowned and Yuri clenched his hands. "I was part of the Academia. If time reverses when I reach a dimension, I might still be part of the Academia invasion. If I can't remember my life before, how will I stop the call of darkness? Much less the invasion." Serena glared at him. "We'll just have to try." Yuri blanched at her. "It can't be that easy." The dark blue haired girl shrugged. "Whatever. We'll try anyways." Reji cleared his throat. A guard stood next to him, unnoticed by everyone until now. He held up some plain cards. Reji nodded and the guard spoke. "These will update your duel disks and transport you to a random dimension. Please insert these into your duel disk." Yuto held Ruri's hand as he took a card. Yugo held Rin's hand as he did the same. Yuri and Serena glared at each other before just barely linking their fingers together, taking a card. Yuzu walked up to Yuya, and he held her hand, claiming the last card. Reji walked over to stand in front of his desk. "Now. Insert the cards and stop this war. I don't have faith you. I don't hope that you'll succeed. I KNOW that you'll prevail and win this war. Now go." Everyone instered the cards and there was a big flash before they all disappeared. Reji turned to look out the window, Yoko and Shuzo joining him. Yoko put hand on her hip, smiling bravely. "Yuya and the boys will win. I know they will. They're the boys I have been raising. They may not be my biological sons, but that won't stop me from treating them like family." Shuzo tightly held the picture frame he was holding. It had a picture of him and Yuzu, smiling into the camera and making the peace symbol. Tears ran down Shuzo's face. 'Yuzu is my little princess. And all the other girls I raised. Be safe everyone.'

Yuya yelled as wind blasted all around him and dizzying colours flashed before his eyes. Yuzu tried to desperately hang on to Yuya, but she was slipping. Yuya tightened his grip around Yuzu's arm as she flailed in the air. "Yuzu! Hang on!" Yuzu shook her head, smiling at him in defeat. "Goodbye Yuya, I hope we meet again." Then she was thrown backwards, disappearing somewhere in the vortex. Yuya tried to leap foward but the wind tossed him around, making him dizzy. "YUUUUZZZZUUUU!" He screamed. There was no answer. Then his vision went black.

END OF CHAPTER SEVEN


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V CHAPTER EIGHT: YUYA IS TRAPPED ( Mini Chapter sorry for the shortness of it.)

The feeling of sand wafted up Yuya's nose and he sneezed. Groaning, Yuya coughed as he could feel granules of sand in his throat. He opened his eyes, blinking as wind blew bits of sand into his face. He pushed himself up, sitting cross legged on the soft ground. With confused eyes, Yuya stared at the scenery around him. Miles upon miles of gray shifting sand. Yuya looked upwards, there was no sun but a faint glow lit up the blood red sky. Getting to his feet, the red eyed teen blankly observed the depressing landscape. Pulling his hood up, Yuya started walking, his feet sinking in the sand and making it hard to move. There was not a single living thing for miles, or anywhere. The red light hurt Yuya's eyes, and he tried pulling his hood down farther. The wind picked up whisps of sand, throwing it against Yuya. Yuya ignored it, trudging through the gray colored sand. The silence was unnerving, and the wind was howling in some sort of defeated tone. Hours passed by, and Yuya kept walking, never looking back but never caring what was in front him. The red eyed teen felt despair creep in, and he tried to ignore it. 'Mom. Yuzu. Yuto. Yuri. Yugo...Reji...is this what you meant by an in between dimension? This endless shifting sand? This never ending despair?' Yuya stopped walking, glaring around him. "ANSWER ME REJI!" His shriek echoed across the vast landscape. Yuya growled. "WHY AM I HERE? BRING ME BACK TO EVERYONE! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE...please." With this he collapsed into the sand, unmoving. "Please." He whispered. Nothing answerd him. Closing his eyes, he resigned to his fate of being trapped with no way out. Suddenly, a voice spoke out of nowhere. "Don't give up. Keep going. Fight to live. Don't let your spark of life fade. You can do it. I believe in you. And everyone else does too." Yuya barely heard it. "Who are you..." He croaked. Wind started blowing more fiercely as the voice replied. "My name is R..." The teen struggled up. "What? I can't hear you." The voice started fading. "...y. My name is..." With that it faded completely. Yuya screamed in loneliness. "No...come back." Tears ran down his face as he got up and started walking again. 'Don't...leave...me...'

END OF CHAPTER EIGHT


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V CHAPTER NINE: YUZU, RIN AND YUGO BECOME KIDSITTERS? (Like with kids instead of babies...)

Rotten, stinking air filled Yugo's senses. He opened his blue eyes, sitting up and glancing around. Broken, torn homes were scattered everywhere. People fought each other for food. But what surprised him was the fact that some people, didn't seem to mind. They walked along the streets, greeting people as they went. Children laughed and played together. While some were trying to pickpocket people without getting caught. Yugo stood up, blinking as a faint image of gray sand appeared in his mind. A desperate red eyed teen appeared, and Yugo gasped. 'That's Yuya! Where is he?' The image started to fade. 'But then again...do I know him...who am I even...I'm lost...' The blue and yellow haired teen wandered around in a circle, muttering about amnesia.

A hand reached out and grabbed him. With a yelp, Yugo turned around, hands raised. Blinking, he lowered his guard when he saw it was just an old man. He wore a ragged brown shirt and fraying gray pants. His shoes were geta elderly man chuckled at him. "I assume you aren't from around here are you? What's a nice looking lad like you doing in a place like this?" Blushing, Yugo answered him. "I uh...thank you. I was uh...how do I say this? I was transported here for some reason. I can't seem to remember." The elderly man blinked. "You're an interesting lad. How about you come to my house? I assume you have nowhere to go. We can stay at my house until you've remembered everything you need to know. How about it sonny?" Yugo put a hand on the old man's shoulder. "I think that's for the best. But how about you tell me your name?" The elderly man smiled at him. "Just call me Ginko." He turned around, motioning for Yugo to follow him.

Yugo walked beside Ginko as he chattered away, telling him about the days of old. Yugo smiled. 'I like this guy...' He put a hand to his face, frowning. 'What is it I'm supposed to do? Why can't I remember?' He looked up as he saw a broken down house. But Ginko walked towards it happily. A few kids came out, just as raggedly dressed as the old man. Their smiles were bright. They rushed over to Ginko, shouting and laughing and pestering at him. "Grandpa! You're back!" "Did you steal anything?" "I'm hungry." "Branz was picking his nose again." "No I wasn't." "Yes you were." "Nuhuh." "Yeahuh." Ginko smiled, the skin around his eyes crinkling. "Children Children. Please. We have a guest." Four pairs of eyes turned towards Yugo. Then the kids rushed over to him, poking him, jumping on him, and bombarding him with questions. "Why are you dressed funny?" "Why is your hair funny?" "Where are you from?" "Do you have food?" Yugo laughed, trying to answer all their questions as they clambered over him. One even hung from his arm, smiling cheekily up at Yugo. Yugo lifted his arm up and down, and the kid laughed. The three other children clapped their hands. "Oooh. He's so strong." Ginko came over, his eyes warm. "I can see you're a natural with children. Perhaps you can take care of them and this sack of bones can rest." Yugo gaped at him. "Um. I don't think I'd be right for the job." Three of the children hugged him. "Yes you would." "Don't leave us." "I like you." One kid cried. "Grandpa what are you saying?"

Ginko ruffled the girl's hair. "It'll be okay Hope. Remember, your name is Hope. You, as the oldest of them all, must guide them towards a hopeful future." The girl sniffled. "Okay Grandpa. I'll help my brother and sisters." (Her brother is Branz. The two other girls are named Sky and Jania.) Hope walked over to the other children, then glanced up at Yugo. Yugo crouched down, looking the children in the eye. "I won't be a great foster dad for you. But with your Jiichan's help I'll make sure you're all safe and happy." Cheers echoed in the air as the children all hugged him. Ginko stood to one side, a tear shining in his old brown eyes. 'Yugo. I hope that, while you try to regain your memories, that you help these children as well. They're going to need you when I'm gone. I know I'm putting a lot of pressure on you, but if these children can make you smile and find joy, I know that you won't need me." He cleared his throat. "Okay. How about we grab some food. I do have a few cans of beans left for you. I kept them secret for occasions such as this and as well as emergency supplies." Yugo stood up as the kids tugged him towards the house, chattering excitedly.

Yuzu blinked at her surroundings, while Rin was immersed in trying to find the nearest store. 'What dimension have we landed in? From Reji's explanations I would guess this is the Synchro Dimension. Sigh. What is Rin doing? We need to find Yugo.' Rin oohed and ahhed at some guy holding up a homemade watch. He turned the watch around, showing Rin the gears turning in the back. Rin watched it. "Oooh. So cool. I want it..." The man clutched the watch, shaking his head. "No. I'm afraid I can't sell this one. Maybe some others?" He gestured towards multiple other watches on the plastic table. The green haired girl glanced at them, yelping when someone grabbed her hand and pulled her away. "Come on Rin. We have to find Yugo!" Rin glanced back at the watches. The man waved at her. "Come again soon!" Yuzu tugged Rin into an alley. "Rin. You have been here previously before you came to the Standard Dimension. Do you know your way around?"

The orange eyed girl tilted her head, frowning. "It's all muddled. Everything is kind of foggy." Yuzu sighed, glancing at some people walking by. "It's okay. I understand. Maybe we could ask for directions." Rin walked out of the alley. "Then let's go. We aren't going to get anything done just standing around." Rin smirked at her, and Yuzu wished she could smack her with her fan. But she forced a smile and followed her. Rin poked a woman passing by. "Excuse me. Have you seen anyone with blue eyes and partially yellow hair?" The woman blinked. "Hmmm. I think so. He was muttering about amnesia or something and he seemed very confused. Do you two know him?" Rin nodded. Yuzu then spoke up. "We need to find him. We have been...well kind of transported here. It wouldn't make sense. But we're in a hurry. We have a mission and the boy we're looking for is a part of it." The woman put a hand to her mouth. "Aren't you ladies cute. Stalking boys." Rin blushed. "No! It's not what you think it is!" The lady just laughed. "Okay. I saw the boy you described head towards the edge of this place with old man Ginko. He's a gentle old man with lots of grandkids. He also helps people who are lost or need help. No doubt he wanted to help your friend." Yuzu glanced northward. "The edge. Got it. Thank you for your help." The lady smiled at her. "Of course. Don't get lost and watch out for pickpocketing hooligans. Kids these days. They bring joy and mischief to our lives." Rin laughed, her eyes twinkling. "Haha. Yeah. I swear, that boy will be one of the pickpocketing hooliagans and learning bad behaviour if I'm not there to smack some sense into him." The woman nodded and chuckled. "Well you'd better hurry then." She walked away. Yuzu pointed northwards. "Let's just keep going this way. I'm sure we'll end up there eventually." They both set off.

Yugo stared as the kids scarfed down their food. He was sitting besides Branz, as he tended to eat too fast and choke, Ginko had said. True to his word, Branz started sputtering. Yugo patted his back and Branz coughed, then smiled. "Thanks Onisan." (Did I spell this right? I'm pretty sure it means big brother, with the san at the end being a respectful term.) Yugo nodded. "Try to breath when you eat." Branz ignored him, scarfing down his beans again. Suddenly, Sky pointed outside, and jumped down from her chair, Hope and Jania following. Yugo glanced outside, and leaped out of his chair. He recognized the two girls. Spreading his arms, he ran over the the green haired girl. "RIIINNNN!" Yuzu leaped foward and smacked him with her fan. (Seriously. This fan comes out of nowhere. Where does she keep it?) "Hands off buster. We're here on some serious business. We need to start our mission." Yugo blanched at her. "What are you talking about Yuzu?" Rin whispered to Yuzu. "He really does have amnesia. Let's just take it slow. Considering the peaceful atmosphere right now, I'd say we have some time to get adjusted." The pink haired girl nodded. Hope and Sky jumped around the two girls, while Jania looked at them shyly. "You're both pretty." She said quietly. Rin and Yuzu smiled. "Awww. Thank you!" Yugo started walking back inside. "Come on! Let's go in together!" Rin followed him with the girls. Yuzu looked up at the sky, an expression of sadness on her face. 'Yuya.'

END OF CHAPTER NINE


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V CHAPTER TEN: YUYA IN THE SYNCHRO DIMENSION AND YUGO ALMOST GETS CAPTURED BY POLICE

Blank red eyes stared ahead as trembling legs and feet walked over vast amounts of gray sand. Arms dangled by the teen's side as he walked in a straight line. Yuya licked his lips, trying to moisten them. His throat was parched, and his skin felt like it was melting. It had been forever since he heard the voice that told him to keep moving and not give up. Yuya had believed the voice, thinking that at some point, if he walked far enough, he would see something or reach a place where he could rest. But there was nothing. Yuya almost yelped as his pocket started shining. He reached into his pocket, and took out his deck. Lifting up the top card, he smiled, not surprised by what it was. It was Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon. The card glowed brighter, and Yuya covered his face. A huge ball of light glowed around Yuya, and the next thing he knew he had passed out.

Yugo leaped out of his seat, startled when his pocket started glowing. Rin glanced at him, confused, while Yuzu was busy trying to separate Sky and Branz who were yelling at each other and tussling on the floor. Yugo took out his deck, and picked up the card that was glowing. His blue eyes stared, entranced by the somewhat mystical light. It was Clear Wing Synchro Dragon. Jania tugged on Yugo's shirt. "Big bro! You have a glowing card! Let me see it!" Yugo glanced at her. "Hmmm. I don't know." He glanced outside when he heard people yelling. Someone screamed. Yugo frowned as his card stopped glowing. "Rin. Yuzu. Let's go see what that was." The two girls nodded. Hope grabbed Jania as she tried to follow Yugo. "We need to stay here. This is adult business. Okay?" The younger girl nodded.

Rin lead the way as Yugo and Yuzu followed. Suddenly, Rin stopped. A green light was flashing from her bracelet. Yuzu gasped and lifted her arm, staring at her wrist. Her bracelet was flashing with a pink light. Yugo blinked. "H-how...are they doing that?" Yugo ran up to Rin, grabbing her arm and looking at her bracelet. "Rin! What's going on?" Rin yanked her arm away from Yugo's grip. "I don't know! Let's just keep going..." Yugo frowned before he yelled and dropped to his knees, holding his head. The faint voices of Yuzu and Rin barely reached him. Images flashed through his head, a unconscious teen laid on the ground, and a image of Yugo stood before the teen. The craziest thing was that the teen's eyes were open, even though he was clearly unconscious. They glowed with an evil red light. More images of Yugo flashed, and his eyes were glowing pure blue. Images of a gray haired man appeared. Then three people with the same face as Yugo, including the red eyed teen. Rin and Yuzu were standing beside two other girls with the same face as them. Yugo whimpered and curled up into a ball, still clutching his head. Suddenly, he gasped, as the images faded. Yugo panted, a thin sheen of sweat on his face. "I remember...Yuya...Yuto and Yuri...Serena, Ruri.." He stood up, his expression determined.

Yuzu and Rin's bracelets were still glowing. "Let's go rescue Yuya. He's over this way." The blue and yellow haired teen dashed off, with the girls following behind. A crowd of people were gathered around the unconscious Yuya. They whispered to each other, while some dared others to poke him. Yugo growled, trying to push his way through the crowd. "Let me through! I need to see him!" People shoved at him. "Stop pushing." "How rude." "I saw him first." Finally, Yugo snapped. He unhooked his duel disk from his pants, putting it on his arm as a green blade shot out. The blue eyed teen brought out Clear Wing Synchro Dragon and put it on the blade. A large futuristic dragon appeared. It had a squarish head, but still narrow. It's eyes glowed yellow. Black and white spikes were covering the dragon's tail. It had no back feet. But it's front legs were bulky, and multiple claws covered it's paws. The dragon had four transparent green wings, with streaks of multi coloured lights racing through the wings. Clear Wing Synchro Dragon roared, scaring the living daylights out of the crowd. Snarling, Clear Wing glared down at the people running past it. Yugo smirked, trying not to laugh. The dragon came low to the ground, and Yugo scratched the Dragon's head. Clear Wing growled lowly, opening it's mouth as Yugo scratched it. Yugo smiled at it. "Heh. You like that don't you..." Clear Wing growled in pleasure, before turning it's head to look at Yuya.

The dragon faded as Yugo put the card away, turning off his duel disk and hooking it to his pants. Yuzu and Rin's bracelets flashed faster as Yugo approached Yuya. He knelt down, patting Yuya's face. "Wake up...c'mon...wake up! Yuya!" The unconscious teen twitched, and gritted his teeth. "D-Darkness...s-stay away..." Yugo narrowed his eyes, remembering the headache he had earlier. Then he recalled Reji's warning. 'Zarc will try to revive the closer you are to each other. You all must work together, but the darkness may make you unaware of your actions. Be careful, if one of you fuses with another, Zarc will be that much more closer to revival. Although, it might be unstoppable to stop Zarc's revival.' Yugo gritted his teeth. "Even if that does happen, I can't leave Yuya here. I will stay with him even if we do surrender to the darkness." Yuya twitched again. "No. N-No. Yugo you must leave..." Yugo glared at him. "I will not." Suddenly, Yuzu screamed as pink and green lights melded together, throwing a blast of light at Yugo and Yuya. Everything went black.

Something poked Yugo, and he muttered. When the poking didn't cease, Yugo growled and jumped up. He jumped back in shock, as a glaring face of a policeman loomed in front of him. Glancing around wildly, Yugo dashed off, noticing how soft the ground was. He gasped. A beautiful city lay before him, and blue skies stretched as far as the eye could see. He stopped in confusion. Then looked over to his side. A dark cloud hung below the city, as people wandered through it. Turning around, Yugo ran again as the policeman chased him. 'No way. I'm in the richest part of the city. No way. No way! I need to get back to Yuya and the girls. And the children too! What happened to old man Ginko? I hope he's alright.' A monster appeared, and glared at Yugo. It was dressed samurai styled and had some sort of wire string with a hook at the end. "GO! Goyo Guardian! Arrest that delinquent!" (I'm not good with describing monsters and stuff. Maybe I'll get better at it in a few years or something.) Yugo shouted dramatically. "EEEEHHH? I didn't do anything! Why are you arresting me?" He tripped on the ground, and spat out some grass as he had landed face first into the grass. He scrambled up and continued running as the policeman shouted at him. "You have trespassed into the tops side, where only the tops are allowed. Commons like you belong in the slums." Goyo Guardian started swinging his rope, grinning at Yugo.

The blue eyed teen leaped from the grass onto the sidewalk, dogging people. Panting, he brought out his duel disk and activated it, putting it on his arm. Randomly taking out a card, he put it on the green blade. 'Please let it be a monster.' A large boomerang appeared, spinning in a circle before flying beside Yugo. The boomerang split apart, one side of the boomerang pointed downwards, and the other side split into two, forming two arms as a face appeared. Yugo smiled at it. "Thank goodness it's a monster. SpeedRoid Razorang! Go pester that giant lug!" The monster made a noise of agreement before folding up into a boomerang again, launching itself at Goyo Guardian. The policeman's monster swatted at Razorang, but missed. Yugo stopped running, putting his hands on his kneees as he panted. "How did I even run this long?" He watched as Razorang flew in circles around Goyo Guardian, making it dizzy. The policeman growled. "Kill it already!" Goyo Guardian grunted and rushed towards Razorang, slamming into it and knocking it to the ground. Yugo winced and dropped to his knees.

Putting his duel disk and cards away, he slowly stood up, gritting his teeth. 'That stung a little bit. Reji did tell us we would take real damage in the other dimensions. Thankfully though, this wasn't too bad. At least not yet.' He lowered his eyes in defeat as Goyo Guardian disappeared as the policeman walked up to him, smirking. "Had enough?" Yugo smiled slightly, before thrusting his fist into the man's stomach. The policeman groaned and dropped down, hugging his stomach. "Ugh, Y-You..." The blue eyed teen glared down at him before the sound of a motorcycle roared through the air. A black and orange sleek D-Wheel leaped up, and it's rider leaned forwards and grabbed Yugo's arm, tossing him onto the back of the D-Wheel. Yugo grunted as the D-Wheel landed, jostling him a bit. Then the rider turned his D-wheel, jumping off the edge of the cliff into the slums again. (Some parts of the city are built very close to the slums. Thus...that is how this situation was possible.) Yugo closed his eyes as the D-Wheel roared the the streets. People jumped out of the way as the motorcycle plowed through. The rider pulled the handbrakes as they reached a rather large house. Screeching to a halt, Yugo leaped off the motorcycle, his vision blurring. Shaking his head, he turned to yell at the D-Wheel rider before staring in surprise. The boy looked to be around seventeen. Taking off his helmet, the teen turned around. Yugo stared at the orange poofy hair the teen had. He wore a green tank top with a brown vest. His pants were a dark green with armoured knees. His shoes were large and brown. Two green sleeves covered his arms. A headband was around his forehead, two metal rings dangling off the black fabric. Yellow tattoos covered his face. Two jagged yellow tattoos ran from the bottom of his eyes down to his jawline. An M shaped yellow tattoo was on his forehead, with one yellow tattooed dot next to it. The teen offered a hand, smiling cheekily at Yugo. "Hi! My name's Crow! What's yours?"

END OF CHAPTER TEN


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V CHAPTER ELEVEN: REJI GOES TO THE SYNCHRO DIMENSION AND YUYA IS IN DANGER

Reji stared out silently at the passing clouds. He felt uneasy and that made him upset. He shouldn't feel uneasy. He was the president of a huge company and secret organization. But he couldn't shake off the feeling that something was wrong. Reji turned towards the guard at his desk. "You. Do you have any of those transporter cards left?" The guard coughed. "Yes...we did make one extra but you can't be thinking of going to the other dimensions...who will run the company?" Reji pushed his glasses up. "My mother will." The guard blinked. "You mean Chairwoman Himika Akaba?" (Henrietta Akaba for those that watch the English version.) Reji stared at him. "Who else would it be?" The guard coughed. "Yes sir. Sorry sir." Reji turned to look out the window again. "Nakajima. Get it ready at once." (Claude for those that watch the English version.) The guard turned towards the elevator. "Of course sir."

The doors slid open and Nakajima left. Reji sighed, and turned towards one of the couches. "Reira. I know you're there. Come out." There was a gasp, then a small child appeared from behind the couch. He wore blue capris and a light blue sweater with the hood pulled up. His large wary startling blue-gray eyes stared out nervously from under the hood. Bits of his lightly shaded purple hair stuck out from his hood. His shoes were white and gray sneakers. Reji motioned for Reira to stand beside him. The nervous child slowly walked up to Reji, looking up at him with upset eyes. "Big Brother...why are you l-leaving?" Reji looked at him. Lifting a hand, he hovered it over Reira's head, before patting it. "It's something I must do Reira. I need to check on them. They are still young after all. Perhaps I was a bit too hasty with them. But with Yuya getting attacked I had no choice but to send them away and make things right before things got worse here." Reira sniffled, and hugged his brother's leg. "D-Don't leave me..." Reji closed his eyes, not answering him.

He looked at the elevator as Nakajima appeared again, his face twisted with worry and self restraint. "Here is the card sir. Would you like me to look after Reira sir?" Reji took the card and activated his duel disk, making Reira gasp and clutch his leg tighter. Reji frowned. "Reira. Please. You must let me go." Reira shook his head, clinging on to his big brother as if he was his lifeline. "No! I-I don't want to lose you. I'm c-coming with you." Nakajima reached foward to grab Reira, but Reji lifted a hand. "No. If he refuses to leave my side then fine. But Reira, it's dangerous in the other dimensions." Reira was silent, apart from the slight sniffling. The young gray haired man slid the card into his duel disk. A light flashed, and both of them were gone. Nakajima crossed his arms, frowning. "Do what you must. Please come back safely. You and young Reira."

Reji stared at the sight before him. Thousands of tall glittering buildings rose up, and curving roads were built all over the city. Shops lined the streets, and people walked about. Reira was silent, muttering to himself about there being too many people around and the lights hurting his eyes. Reji glanced up at a particularly tall and fancy building. Hundreds of security guards were around the front doors. 'Hmmm. Must be the building with the directors of this city. How should I get in? I need to convince them about the impending war.' Narrowing his eyes, Reji took Reira's hand and walked over to a cafe, sitting down. Reira sat in the opposite chair, although he didn't look too happy about it. Someone walked over to them. "Hello. May I take your order?" Reji glanced at her. "No. I believe we are just fine. Please allow us some space." The waitress blinked, before nervously backing away and walking to another table. Reira hugged himself, looking at the ground. Reji clasped his hands together. 'This is troublesome. I do believe at least two of the boys are in this dimension. As well as two of the girls. My intuition is scarily sharp. How will they work together and resist the call of Zarc? The bracelets the girls have will no doubt make things a little difficult for the boys to find each other. I now remember what else my father had left on that computer. Something about the bracelets being responsive towards Zarc's energy. He couldn't explain things clearly but I know the gist of it. Hmmm. Troublesome indeed.'

Yuya groaned, and opened his eyes. Blank white walls surrounded him, and he was sitting on a bench in an enclosed space. Stiffening, Yuya leaped up, glancing around the room with nervous and sharp eyes. There was no opening anywhere. A tv screen was bolted to one of the walls. Yuya glared at it. "WHERE AM I? WHAT IS THIS PLACE?" He shouted. The screen flickered, and a smug sharp nosed man appeared. "Hmm. I take it you don't remember? Let me remind you boy. You suddenly showed up beside the security building, unconscious. My officers tried to rouse you but you didn't respond. So I, being the cautious man that I am, locked you in here until you tell me everything about yourself. So, what will it be boy?" Yuya glared at him, trembling with anger. "I'm not telling you anything. Get me out of here. I need to get back to my friends." The man smirked. "Oh? And who might they be?" Yuya opened his mouth before closing it. He stared at the man silently. The man chuckled. "I see this is going to take awhile. My name is Roger. Remember it. Now have fun rotting in this room until you're ready to talk. Good day." The screen went blank. The red eyed teen gritted his teeth, sitting back down on the bench and slumping. "Yuzu...Yugo...Rin..." He pulled his goggles over his eyes, biting his lip. "Yuto..." Hours passed by, with nothing happening. Yuya sighed, and scraped his feet back and forth on the floor, his sneakers squeaking a bit. "Argh..."

Reji was deep in thought, muttering to himself quietly. "There is absolutely no way I can get past the security. I could try and explain to them but it's too much of a hassle. There is a tournament that going to start here in a few weeks. Hmmm. What if I used that to my advantage? If somehow, I can find the two girls and boys here, maybe they'll enter the tournament and show the city their strength. I do not know much of their abilities but I know very well that they are capable of defending themselves and putting up a good fight. If however, they manage to get captured in this city, I'll just have to break them out. It'll do no good to have them locked in somewhere. With my persuasive way of speaking, I'm sure I'll get through to them. My intuition is telling me Yugo is in the slums. Yuya is being kept somewhere, and the two girls...are undetectable right now. Worrisome." Reji stood up, with Reira standing up as well and walking to his side. "Yugo first. Let's go Reira."

END OF CHAPTER ELEVEN


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V CHAPTER TWELVE: YUGO AND REJI DISCUSS WHAT TO DO

Glancing around warily, Reji darted across the street, pulling Reira behind him. He had been walking for about half an hour, and he had yet to find the entrance to the slums. 'This city is way too big. I better not be lost...' Reira panted, his face exhausted and his eyes dull. "Big Brother...w-when will we get t-there?" Reji stalked along the streets, trying to appear inconspicuous. "I don't know Reira. Be quiet. I'm trying to think." The young boy whimpered and fell silent. Reji looked back over his shoulder, narrowing his eyes at the tallest skyscraper. "I'll find a way to get in there." A putrid odour started wafting through the air, and the gray haired man smirked. 'Almost there.' Rounding a corner, he stopped and observed the sight before him. Brown sluggish fog drifted around devastated houses and and cracked streets. People wandered about, minding their own business. Reji turned towards Reira, crouching down and putting an arm around his back, using the other to swing his legs up. Then he stood, and started making his way down the uneven dirt. Reira clutched Reji's shirt, squeezing his eyes shut and avoiding eye contact with anyone. Reji walked stiffly through the streets, ignoring the stares he got. Finally, he put Reira down, and took his hand, walking to the nearest set up store. The store owner glanced up, and took a step back. Reji stared down at him, mouth twitching. "Where is the biggest house here?" The man blinked. "Uh, you're not too far from it." He pointed down the street. "It's just over this way. A guy named Crow lives there. With a bunch of kids. Recently he rode through here with his d-wheel. He had another guy with him." Reji nodded to himself. 'Probably Yugo.'

He turned away from the man and walked down the street, reaching the house. A sleek black and orange motorcycle was parked by the side of the house, two teens standing near it. "That must be Crow and Yugo." Without hesitation, Reji walked up to them, clearing his throat. The two teens turned, and one of them widened his eyes. "Reji? Is that you?" Reira gasped and hid behind his big brother as Yugo bounded over to them. "Why are you here? Do you know where Yuya is? What about the girls? Or the children? Or old man Ginko?" Reji put a hand on Yugo's shoulder. "Calm down. Yuya is imprisoned somewhere and I don't know where Yuzu or Rin is. I don't know the other people you speak of. Yugo. We need to come up with a plan. We can't just sit around forever." Yugo growled. "Our plan is to rescue Yuya and the girls! And the children and their grandpa." Reji lifted a hand. "No. We need to be a little more rational about this. And we will not gallivant around the city looking for some kids and a old man." Yugo growled at him. "What was that?" The other teen stepped fowards. "Um. Could we talk about this inside? I assume this is private information." A silence followed. Then Yugo scoffed and turned towards the house. "Fine." He went inside and Reji and Crow followed. Reira looked around nervously before dashing into the house.

Everyone sat at the table, while Reira hid in a nearby room. Reji crossed his arms, staring at Yugo while Crow looked at Reji then at Yugo then back at Reji. The silence was broken as Reji spoke. "First of all. Yugo. Do you have any idea where the girls could've gone?" The blue eyed teen shook his head. "No. When I reached Yuya, Yuzu and Rin's bracelets blasted out light and teleported us all in different directions. When I came to, I was at the tops side of the city, and I got chased by a policeman. I managed to shake him off when Crow here came and kidnapped me." The orange haired teen sputtered. "W-What?! Kidnapped? I saved you! Trying to frame me huh?" Yugo laughed. "Ahahaha. I was only joking." Crow muttered to himself. "Maybe I shouldn't have saved him." Yugo glanced at him. "What was that? Did you say something?" Crow coughed. "No. You're hearing things." Reji sighed through his nose. "Anything else Yugo?" The blue eyed teen shrugged. "Nah. Not really." Reji pinched the bridge of his nose. "I see. Here is what I've learned. There is a tournament going on in a few weeks. It's to celebrate the tops and the commons coming together for a duel tournament. I want You, Yuya, Rin and Yuzu to participate. That way, we'll show the city our power. When that happens, I'll talk to the directors of this city about the incoming war. Maybe we can gain some allies." Yugo glared at him. "So you're going to use us huh? Are we just going to duke it out while you flaunt our power around the city? Think about our feelings! And Yuya is trapped somewhere! We have to rescue him! And the girls too! Reji! Answer me!" Reji pushed his glasses up, staring silently at Yugo. Reira quivered in the doorway, not liking the tension in the air. Yugo stood up and slammed his hands down on the table. "Answer me! Are you just using us?" Reji furrowed his eyebrows together. "Be silent Yugo. Let me speak." Agitated, Yugo sat on his chair stiffly. "I'll admit that my plans might seem like I'm using you. But hear me out. The four of you who are in this dimension will need to rally together. But with you getting closer to each other, Zarc's darkness and Ray's light will counteract each other. You must push past those forces. Working together in the dimensions is the only way for us to achieve our goals. We must stop my father from making his dream into a reality. Even if Zarc revives and Ray is somehow brought back, we will keep on fighting. That is what our mission is! This is what we must do! Do you understand Yugo? So corporate with me! We will rescue Yuya! We will save Yuzu and Rin. And you WILL enter the tournament! Do you hear me?! This is all very important!"

Then Reji closed his eyes, waiting for a response. He could feel Yugo's furious blue eyes trained upon him. There was a scoff, then, "Fine. I'll go with your plan. I'm going to get ready and look for Yuzu and Rin." Crow stood up. "I dunno what you guys are talking about. Dimensions Shimensions. But Yugo, we can use my d-wheel to look for the girls. And maybe Reji here can try and convince the security building to let go of Yuya." Reji stared at him. "Wait. That's where Yuya is? You knew the whole time?" Crow blinked, straightening his headband. "Well, it's not like I was keeping secrets. It's just that the security building is the most likely place for Yuya to have gone if he's somewhere in the city." Crow brushed his t-shirt off. "Great. Reji can look for Yuya. Me and Yugo will look for the damsels in distress." He went outside, and the sound of his d-wheel engine roared through the air. Sighing, Yugo went outside as well, and quiet talking was heard. Reji turned towards Reira, who was still hiding near a door. "Let's go Reira. You heard all that right?" The young boy nodded, and left his hiding spot, running over to Reji. Opening the door they stepped out, and Reji glared across the vast expanse of the slums and up at the city. 'We're coming Yuya.'

END OF CHAPTER TWELVE


	13. Heads Up

I have decided to take a break from writing Targeted. I'm am sorry but currently I am having troubles coming up with new chapter ideas. I need some time off to refresh. Sorry for any inconvenience. See you again later.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V  
CHAPTER THIRTEEN: A FRIGHT AND YUGO AND CROW TO THE RESCUE

Sorry. Haven't written anything in awhile. I'm going to start writing this story again but it'll be at random times. Hopefully I'm not too rusty. If I make a chapter and you don't like it don't hesitate to let me know. Maybe I can think up something better.

Rin awoke to the sensation of someone or something poking her. She stirred, mumbling in protest. The poking didn't stop however and she sat up, glaring around her. She was still in the slums, but near the very edge. A few straggly bushes were scattered around. A child in tattered white dress sat near her, the tip of her stick piercing Rin's bare arm. The green haired girl gently swatted the stick away, smiling at the girl. "Hello. Who might you be?" The girl shifted away from her, eyes wary but curious. Rin crossed her legs, patting the ground next to her. "Come sit down." Nervously, the young child crawled over, her dress trailing behind her in the dirt. Rin lifted her arm, staring at the bracelet around her wrist.

She scowled at it, taking it off and attempting to throw it. But for some reason, she couldn't. 'It's all this bracelets fault. With its magical teleporting powers. I could be with Yuzu and Yugo and Yuya right now. But no.' Sighing, she put it back on, glancing at the girl. She was tracing shapes in the dirt, her legs hunched up and one arm around her knees. "What's your name?" The child blinked at her, clear blue eyes wary. "Faiya." Rin tilted her head. "What a unique name. My name is Rin." Faiya just nodded.

Standing up, Rin offered Faiya her hand. "Come on. I need to look for my friends and there is no way I'm leaving you here." With hesitation Faiya took the hand, Rin pulling her up. Together, they started walking, wandering about. Houses every which way littered the streets, as well as set up stores. Because Rin had landed near the edge of the slums, pretty much the entire layout of the slums laid before her, making her a bit dizzy. Rin perked up, hearing the faint sound of a d-wheel. 'That could be Yugo...no. He didn't bring his d-wheel him. But then who...'

Faiya tugged on Rin's arm, snapping Rin out of her thoughts. A man near one of the stores was eyeing her, twirling something in his hand. Stiffening, Rin turned away, tugging the girl behind her. Faiya obediently followed, glancing back at the man who had now moved from his spot and was obviously following them. "Um...Miss Rin? That man is stalking us." Rin didn't glance back as she answered. "I know. Do you know a place where we can hide?" Faiya nodded, and tugged her away from the main street, entering an an alleyway. Rin sneezed from all the dust swirling around, but didn't complain.

Glancing around, Faiya started clawing at a brick wall. Confused, Rin sat near her, her confusion turning to a startled gasp. A hole was in the wall, just barely big enough to hide the both of them. Faiya gestured at the hole. "Come on. You're bigger than me. So you go in first and I'll fill up the space left over." Rin nodded and got on her hands and knees, crawling through the hole, aware of the fact that she was getting dirty. 'This isn't the time for that.' She scolded herself, managing to pull her legs in. Without a word Faiya crawled in easily, just managing to pull herself in as the crunch of footsteps sounded.

A scoff was heard, and two boots appeared at the hole. Faiya was deathly silent, apparently having experienced these things before. Rin could barely control her ragged breathing, trying to keep quiet. The man outside lifted his boot, scuffing his foot in the ground, causing dirt to fly into the hole. Faiya flinched, but kept silent, her eyes watering from the dirt. Outside, the man squatted, taking out a knife and lifted it near the hole threateningly. He jabbed the knife, causing Faiya to let out a muffled yell. The blade had caught on her thigh, which was inches away from the hole. Rin tried to see the wound, worried, but the hole wasn't big enough for her to move around. She inwardly growled, the sharp tongue she had just itching to let out a few insults to the man.

Suddenly, a very loud roar of a motorcycle sounded, casing the girls to wince and the man to yelp. A screech of tires sounded, and some scuffling could be heard. "Stop that! What are you doing?" A cheeky voice sounded. "Nah! What're you doing!? Picking on defenceless people!" Rin twitched. 'I'm not defenceless. Rrrgh.' A voice she very much recognized could be sounded. "Hey. Either you keep quiet mystery stalker or I'll run you over with this d-wheel." A snort. Then the cheeky voice sounded. "Oi. Yugo! That's my d-wheel! Get off!" Some more scuffling sounded. Rin was smiling to herself. 'Yugo! He's here!' Faiya glanced back. "Are these the friends you're looking for?" Rin blinked. "Well. One of them anyways. Yugo. Then there's some other people I'm looking for. I don't know who the cheeky guy is."

A voice sounded near the hole. "Hey. Stop talking." But then it faded as some grunts were heard. "Get away from them ya creep." The voice of Yugo sounded. "Hey Crow! Can I please run him over?" An agitated sigh. Then. "No! And what did I tell you? Get off my d-wheel!" There was a whine. "Ugh. Fine." The voice of Crow came near the hole. "Alright. Ya can come out now." Faiya complied, crawling out and blinking. Rin crawled out next, barely brushing herself off before a certain blue and yellow haired energetic teen crashed into her. "RRRRIIIIINNNNN!" Sighing, Rin suffered the crushing hug before Crow tore Yugo off her. "Hey man. That's enough." Rin smiled gratefully at him. She glanced around, seeing the man that was tormenting them tied up.

"Alright." Announced Yugo. "Let's go look for Yuzu." Rin frowned. "What about Yuya?" Crow then intervened. "Reji is looking for him. He's probably in the security building." Rin nodded. "So. How shall we go about this. That d-wheel is only big enough for two people." Crow scratched his head. But Yugo just smiled. "Me and Rin can go look for Yuzu by walking. Crow. You take the girl and search for her by motorcycle." Crow blinked, staring at the girl. Faiya shrank back, nervous. Crow patted the seat of his d-wheel. "It's okay. I'll drive slow if ya want." Faiya smiled warily, coming up to stand beside Crow. He patted her on the head and helped her up onto the d-wheel, making sure she was in a safe position. Then he opened a little spot near the back and took out a helmet. He put it on Faiya and buckled the straps underneath. Then he got on, saluting Yugo and Rin before revving the engine, the d-wheel rising in the air before turning around and speeding off. Yugo grabbed Rin's hand, smiling happily. Rin just shook her head, pulling him along as she stepped out of the alleyway. "Come on lovebird."

END OF CHAPTER THIRTEEN


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V

CHAPTER FOURTEEN: A NINJA AND YUYA IS RESCUED

Reji walked along the path he took when he came in. Reira trailed behind him, his face furrowed with worry. "Reji...do y-you think t-they'll find Y-Yuzu?" Reji stopped walking and turned to face Reira. "I have no doubt. But we have other things to focus on. So please. Just stop worrying about them." Reira looked at the ground, his hood shadowing his eyes. Reji grabbed Reira's hand, and started walking again. He had no doubt. No confusion. He knew where to go. Finally, after an hour or so, he reached a crumbling mass of dirt. It sloped upwards. Tall mighty buildings pierced the sky. Reji glared at the dirt. 'I have a feeling that this might be troublesome. Doesn't look very easy to climb.'

A shadow appeared in the corner of his glasses, and Reji turned around. A thin man dressed very strangely stood before him. He had thin black pants. Then he wore a thin black chest guard with buckles forming an x across the chest guard. Some blue streaks were slashed across his shirt. A black mask covered his nose and mouth. He wore a forehead protector with a moon carved into the metal. A long flowing blue scarf was tied around his neck, the end flowing backward. A thin but strong sword was strapped to his back, the hilt wrapped in blue cloth. Reji looked him up and down. 'He's a ninja. What if he's hired by the security building?' The ninja stepped foward. Reji drew Reira closer to him, narrowing his eyes at the stranger.

The ninja spoke. "My name is Tsukikage. I see you want to get out of the slums. You are not from around here. Are you? I can help you." Reji stared at him. "How do I know that you are not working with the security building?" Tsukikage had no reaction as he replied. "Your friend is in there...yes? I have wandered this city, trying to find my purpose. I am also not from around here. My wish is to serve you. This might be my purpose." Reji started laughing. "You are certainly very interesting. If I accept you as my comrade, I will be watching you. The moment you make a wrong step I shall cast you out."

Tsukikage still had no expression. He just calmly replied. "I understand." Reji looked at the crumbling dirt. "Perhaps you have a way to get up there?" Tsukikage nodded. He stepped towards Reira but Reji stopped him. "How do you know our friend is in there?" "I have watched you from afar." Replied the ninja. The gray haired teen stared at him. Tsukikage walked foward, picking up Reira and running with incredible speed up the hill. A speed that almost made him invisible. He placed Reira down and jumped down, offering Reji his hand. Reji narrowed his eyes before taking it. Tsukikage leapt up the hill again, letting go as he reached the top. Reji glanced around before pointing at the building he saw when he first arrived. "That's the one. Crow said he was in there." The ninja didn't move. "Lead the way." Reji started walking, Reira and Tsukikage following.

A large group of soldiers were near the entrance. They had heavy gear on and strange helmets with red visors. They all held guns. Reji strode foward confidentially, but Tsukikage stopped him. "Wait. Those guns are not toys. And your monsters won't faze them. But I have a plan." That was the first time Reji noticed that Tsukikage was carrying a duel disk. The ninja activated the duel disk. He brought out two cards, and placed them on blue blade. Two slim ninjas with green scarves and four arms appeared. Reji looked at him. "Tsukikage. What is your plan?" The ninja gestured over to his two monsters. "They will carry you up the building. I can walk up there myself. Once we find a suitable window, we open it and look for your friend. There is security cameras but I'll take care of it." He pointed to his sword. Reji nodded. 'I still don't trust him but his plan seems alright.' "Let's go." The two ninjas picked up Reji and Reira and vanished, appearing beside the building, away from the guards. Tsukikage followed. He made a hand signal and all at once they lept up the side of the building, running incredibly fast.

Yuya was sitting on the bench in his little prison, his head against the wall. The silence ticked on. Multiple times the man known as Roger had tried to get Yuya to open up, but the red eyed teen had refused every time. Finally Roger had stopped pestering Yuya. Faint noises and banging reached his ears. Yuya looked towards the door. 'What's going on?' Footsteps thumped near the door and Yuya stiffened, but they faded away. Some yelling was heard. The Tv in Yuya's prison flickered, and Yuya glared at the man. "Roger...what's going on?!" The sharp nosed man chuckled. "It seems some people have a crazy intention of rescuing you. Shall I lock them up too?" Yuya growled. "Leave them alone!" Roger laughed and the screen faded to black. Yuya stood up. "Come back here! ROGER!" More yelling was heard, then the alarms sounded. A crackle of electricity sounded, and the door flew open.

Yuya winced from the bright light, recognizing two of the three figures that stood before him. "Reji! And...Reira? Is that you?" The small boy nodded, clutching Reji's shirt. A man dressed like a ninja grabbed Yuya, running down the hall. Yuya stumbled and tried to keep up. "W-Wait who are you?" The ninja leapt out of a window, his voice hard to hear. "Tsukikage. I am an ally." Yuya closed his eyes as the wind whistled in his ears.

The two monsters Tsukikage had summoned leapt out too, falling gracefully. Sounds of gunfire filled the air. Yuya glanced around wildly as Tsukikage and the others ran away. He tried keeping up but it was hard. "Tsukikage...slow...down..a bit..." he panted. The ninja didn't respond. He neither ran faster or slower, until they were far enough away from the building. Reji pushed his glasses up. "Yuya. I know a lot has happened. This explanation is long due. Let's find a place to sit, and I shall tell you." Yuya frowned at him. "What about the others?" Reji turned away. "I suppose I'll tell you that too. Now come along."

End Of Chapter Fourteen


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V

CHAPTER FIFTEEN: YUZU MEETS UP WITH OLD MAN GINKO

Yuzu sighed as she came to another dead end alleyway. Turning around, she walked back, trying to form a plan where to go next. She had landed near the edge of the slums, where not a lot of houses were. (She landed in the opposite side of the slums that Rin had.)

She glanced upwards, shielding her eyes from the sun. Gray sluggish clouds drifted lazily across the sky, blocking some of the suns brightness. Suddenly, she remembered where she was. 'I landed near Ginko's house! Yugo is probably worried about them! Maybe they're still there!' She dashed off, earning strange looks from some passerby. Finally, she reached the large, crumbling house of the old man. She put her hands on her knees, panting a bit. After composing herself, Yuzu walked closer to the run down building. Something wasn't right. No excited children came to see her. No old man laughing at their antics. A wind whistled through the broken glass in the windows, making an almost lonely sound.

Yuzu felt the hairs on her arms raise. "This can't be right. Ginko? Hope? Sky? Branz?" She studied the house, walking over to the side. "Jania?" No response. Something rustled behind her and she turned, startled. But it was just a squirrel, it's fur greasy and matted. Yuzu bent down, offering the squirrel her hand. "Aww. It's okay. Are you all alone?" The squirrel chittered at her before dashing off. Yuzu smiled faintly. "Hmmm." She stood up, brushing herself off, before going around to the front of the house. Steeling her determination, she walked in. The old splintered wood shuddered under her feet, the boards creaking with every step she took. Unnerved, she narrowed her eyes, glancing at a locked door near a stove.

Walking up to it, she jiggled the doorknob. It was locked of course. But she stepped back a bit as some hushed whispering sounded behind the door. "Ginko. I'm scared." "Shh. It's alright Jania. I will keep you safe. I'll have you know..." Yuzu could barely hear what he said next. But she caught the word...Rifle. 'Yikes. Better let them know it's me before they shoot me.' She walked closer to the door. "Excuse me? Hello? It's me, Yuzu! I'm one of Yugo's friends!" Some more whispering was heard. Then the door opened, and a small child threw himself at her, sniffling. Yuzu wrapped her arms around him. "Hey Branz. It's okay. You're okay." Branz sniffled some more, but didn't let go. Three small girls walked out, then Ginko. "My my. Yuzu. It's you." The pink haired girl nodded and smiled warmly at the other children. "Hello." They crowded around her, but were quiet.

Yuzu frowned. "Ginko. What happened here?" The old man sighed a heavy sigh. "Well. Sit down. I'll tell you about it." Yuzu seated herself at the table, while Ginko sat next to her. The children lingered by the door, worried expressions on their faces. Ginko coughed a bit. Then he spoke. "Well. Around the time you guys ran off somewhere with that fancy glowing card of yours, some security officers came by. They demanded to know where you were. You Yuzu. And Rin. It seems at that point they have already captured Yuya." Yuzu stiffened. "How do you know who he is?"

The old man chuckled a bit. "Word gets around fast you know." Yuzu managed a small smile, before motioning with her hand for him to continue. "I told them I didn't know where you where. And I didn't. But even if I did know I wouldn't tell them. They threatened us, saying they had witnesses who told them they've seen the girls they're looking for here. I quickly hid the children, locking them in that room while I tried to compromise with the guards. They wouldn't have none of it. I told them I had a rifle, and I wasn't afraid to use it."

Yuzu nodded. "Hmm. Brave." Ginko shrugged. "I just warned them. Besides, they had guns too. But they backed off for some reason. I hope they haven't found Rin."

Yuzu frowned. "I see. Well, what's our next plan?" Ginko shrugged again. "Not our. Yours. I'm staying here. I was born here and I will die here. The child can go where they want as long as they stay safe, but they choose to stay with me." With this, the children crowded around Ginko. "No! Grandpa we want to stay with you! We want to stay here. Even if you're not our real grandpa." The old man chuckled. "Oh you sweet kids. You warm an old man's heart."

Yuzu smiled as Ginko got out of his chair, hugging the children. But, as she sat there, she made her decision. "Ginko." The old man turned towards her. "I've decided. It's too dangerous for me to stay here. As those guards will surely come back here, looking for me. If they threatened you even though I wasn't here, I worry what they'll do to us if I'm here. I'm going to look for the others." Ginko nodded slowly. "Makes sense..." Yuzu smiled and turned to leave. A small hand grabbed her hand. "Bring big bro Yugo back if you can." Yuzu patted his head. "I'll try Branz. Goodbye."With that she left.

Ginko watched her go. "We need more determined people like her and her friends in this city."

End of chapter Fifteen


End file.
